MONSTER: BOOK FOUR
by maverette
Summary: AFTERMATH SERIES: BOOK FOUR
1. PART ONE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc5c6732381940f4b9cbee0169128f61"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's just like Ultron, Steve. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's nothing but a monster./em❞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a9e762d0664e4595d4f000913e75f10e"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not just gonna give up on her, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tony. She's my friend/em.❞/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e444d54c8f64dd76e91c5faebb406d3""Mission report. April 29, 2015," the man I've finally learned is named Strucker demands as he looks at a file in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38cc6cfc371f7d3358fc6a8052065e52""Target eliminated," I state, my voice lacking any trace of emotion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64af31127e5dbfaebe1daf5316acc09"Strucker nods in appreciation. "Good work, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8ae450b290cd34077193b645a077c1"He then looks at the guards near the doors. "I want her wiped clean. I've planned for an attack on the Avengers. Can't have her remembering any of them, now can we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d1b2373a406b9650c09328af31d088"The guards nod in response and walk over to me. I get out of the chair and follow the men through the never ending hallways of the base./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a27a0cf8de5d7993e55928a3a3a4a1e"We reach a door and enter. In the center of the room sits a reclined chair with a machine that is probably here to wipe my mind clean of any breach of memories that could possibly break through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f88855f9dacceacd1292afef57a66d6"I'm sure I've been wiped hundreds of times while being here. I can feel it. I just don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"remember/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc54335a4010c6b5a65cc49a873b5f60"I sit down in the chair and take the mouth guard that one of the men hand me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f375cbc039b92851064a7188139436"They press a button causing two metal plates to rest themselves against my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0ec7a07206de5c7cf3003a719e85d8"As soon as another button is pressed, flames of pain run through my head and spread throughout my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6902942b5c618c84c15b8a159ac9929f"A scream involuntarily releases itself from my mouth, the pain unbelievable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcf6aff1eaa45cd449ec2cf8c82e9a87"Minutes later, the pain stops abruptly. I sit up as the metal plates are moved from my head, feeling nothing but numbness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afcc1530da57f95a4b9c87343aee802a""How do you feel?" one of the agents ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dfe2a57ce7997c627a9de411e5bf7d1"I look down at my hands, questions roaming my head just to find no answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d89f48eecfea3a156d1f712457e4840"I look up at the guards, an animalistic growl escaping my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97c70205c877df41b6b9e3555246aa9"I feel a twinge of electricity in my hands and look down to see a red hue of electricity dancing around my hand. With a mirror conveniently placed across the room, I notice my glowing red eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ad05b2699216e0ff63e2f9fdd297fc"I turn to the guards in the room, focusing my attention on them. Looks of fear run across their faces as they stare at me, wondering what I'm going to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272046a9876f48a68f7e3b56966aa989"An announcement suddenly goes off, causing me to jump. "Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bf99c3ca343623e174c2347cd331ea"I stand up from the chair and lift my electrified hand towards the men. They seem to know what's coming as their eyes widen in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d020eddcbbb8c7e47f3fa6a82fe984f0"I throw a ball of electricity to each of the men, obliterating them to ashes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcecedf642383f72f8c6715ad9e7226e"Before walking out of the door, I survey my outfit in the mirror. I'm wearing black armor with red lining here and there. A familiar blood red star sits on my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40069369a33d315a0c655cfc7a8a2e30"I lash out at the mirror, punching it in fury, causing it to shatter in a million pieces. I walk out of the doors to the room and walk aimlessly down the hallway, coming across no signs of human life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7a661dea067b4a2fc326a9e2c8ee02"As I turn the corner, that all changes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e74305540bcb23aad1c8f4faa95eea"A man stands in the center of the room, red book in his hands with soldiers behind him. They surround me in a neat circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf25a5f59a10be0bf5fa8f1c0351fd1"The man with the red book looks up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4fd8bdcedd37e3cb5b99e3c0547b2f""Пепел," the man starts. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ash./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="126ac5e1570faadcf0aac71d192580e6"I stare in confusion at the man in front of me, wondering what he's doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242e46279541bdc9836728aaba40f76a""Один." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cb30d0311cdfd3c05c6cc3f275c0c0b"A spark ignites inside me and I immediately know that I can't let him finish these words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c737bb1c497ea84fe5810b77fd908e9"I'm about to do something, but the man speeds up. "Зима. Кровь." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter. Blood./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce398162f788419acb2cb9ea25024df"My hands clutch my head, a relentless pounding rushing through it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbcef723dd6915f5b1ea84c92391bf7f""Четыре. Отец. Убийца." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Four. Father. Killer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63082b84914c4bd90434f72d3cdcad43"I close my eyes, trying to stop the pounding in my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51f58fe1f75e9c4a0031a728a2d56e18""Девять. Солдат. Зеленый." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nine. Soldier. Green./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c3e2fe9741ad997443af2b2dd4d05d"I grit my teeth, perspiration forming on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8571bffd75e9f72a703fa053b71b93""Пять." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Five./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14b29f0cd824ab21d24a996a27503f3b"I clench my fists, open my eyes, and glare at the man reading the words. "Shut up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c0430dd5bccd0d24aebf22883be008"He smirks. "После." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6793372ec9c98b733ff1c993f5c31eb1"My whole demeanor shifts. With my mind blank, nothing but fighting techniques, guns, and how to kill left, I look up at the man holding the now closed red book with a black star on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cdf5f253aeaacb1655f14b3f73a1976""Готов к соблюдать." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ready to comply/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f4b9190a95a7a6e00d2e7689fa7bfe0""Aftermath, I have a mission for you," the man starts. "The Avengers are outside. I need you to eliminate them. I need you to destroy them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e90097f576a6488501fe93318d42cf""Understood," I state unemotionally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1669497dba63a9b2ba7adb3ff5a8f476"I walk out of the Hydra base a few minutes after the twins departed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97f32330e09084511bec6bc9acad6f9"With confidence in each step, I head towards the location the Avengers are scattered about. Once noticing the red, white, and blue attire, I stop to ready myself for battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30207e7ec0c02677a3b25097d4c39de2"I place my machine gun on my back, itching to use my powers instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25729b6fbabc71c2178da77a3448a7ea"I walk out of the tree line, revealing myself to the star spangled man. He looks at me in complete and utter shock. "Avery?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5a2a561e3cb152144f8732e3fd140b"My face stays emotionless. "My name's not Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2603108de04c35837edcb81f12a7f84"I break into action by lifting the man into the air and slamming him into a tree far away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb374ef0e3f56b9ddbb0d94f703b571""Guys...Avery's in the field and she's not friendly right now," I hear the man say in his Coms unit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66c8c3e44684b5a9fe1afbfe4f89029""Woah...what? Avery's here?" a voice near me asks. I turn around just to see a guy with longish blonde hair in a cape holding a hammer. "I thought you said she was missing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964bf00c38722c264167fa62a37291d4""She was, but I guess Hydra got to her," I hear the red, white, and blue guy say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f744f414f252f94f32610daa625c0e2"I summon the red electricity into my hands and send it towards the guy with the hammer. Right before it can hit him, he raises his hammer towards the sky, lighting hitting it. He points the hammer towards me, electricity meeting electricity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f72964284b4c97a1947d7c8b46b5e877"I push forward, anger fueling the electricity further. When neither of us make any progress, the man throws his hammer at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad2e6f7c9aa55763511fe09f449b5a21"Before it can touch me, I raise both of my hands, electricity disappearing, and stop the hammer in midair. The man's face is priceless; he's completely shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084f1a7ed151146d5974c00d525f6b3b"I push my hand violently, sending the hammer into the man's stomach. The force knocks him into a tree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8159492076ccca7c4c6b9af867c5b95d"I turn around when I hear a noise. A man with a bow and arrows and a dangerous looking woman stand staring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c2a94451b3e15aa09ed08e3e3982c14""Avery...we don't want to hurt you," the woman says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ce92ebfcef6c853689d14d5bf79d8a""Я хотел бы видеть вас попробовать," I retort. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'd like to see you try./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ea434a3c64db8504a627a588452c53"The man shoots an arrow at me, but I easily catch it. Suddenly, a blur of blue hits him, knocking him to the floor. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One of the twins/em. The man with silver hair stops enough to send me a smile before looking down at the archer. "You didn't see that coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b39cbf5a597622e960f235d591833c8"As the speedster runs off, I turn back to the woman just as she pulls out some kind of electricity sticks. "Please don't make me do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d645e6c391307cb4fc1a99b50d3033"My nose twitches, anger spreading through my veins like wildfire. As she swipes at me with the rods, I easily grab them from her and throw them far away from where we stand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161822f8d883fd8e15984ecf293a2116"She kicks, I grab her leg. She tries to get out of my hold, but it's too strong. I throw her against a tree nearby and watch as she falls onto the ground, seeming to be unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c91c3f7b5f92ef074178d5eed717304"I turn just to see the archer standing with two arrows loaded and ready to fire. Before he can let any of his arrows fly, I raise my hand and send the bow flying into the forest. I'm about to send the man into a tree before a wave of pain is sent through my head. The familiar noise of the dog like whistle goes through my ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb6369b6e9fbd1dd2ab1ea0166903a3"I shut my eyes, hands moving to clutch the side of my head. I involuntarily fall to my knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad3e970b4fa91e75e20dae83a3903e0""Get her to the jet. She's coming back with us," I hear the man with the red, white, and blue costume say before giving into the darkness./p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f3e4a1de0c3b0f14a949f544463c2d6f"emSTEVE ROGERS/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e4a1de0c3b0f14a949f544463c2d6f""She's not in a talking mood, Steve. I already tried," Tony says as we stand in front of the door that leads to Avery's special cell. "She has no idea who any of us are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eef75217658610cc0a1ef1f5646cd27""Just let me talk to her, Tony," I plead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8000632d5643ee682abec63ee4716b"Tony shakes his head before placing his hand on the scanner beside the door and typing in a password. The door opens to reveal a strongly built metal cell with Avery standing in the center, fists clenched and looking angry as ever. No doubt that the cell has some kind of technology that messes with her powers, so she can't get out using those. The glass window is obviously unbreakable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdeab6ffa2e1292ca97da313c60be62""Talk all you want, but she's unbreakable," Tony starts. "Like that window."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="457c4ff652018dace5687cdcda8693ea"In response, Avery slams her fist into the glass. The smallest crack I've ever seen forms, but it's still there and Tony sees it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d0d795df84549931b37a17ae30a951""Avery," I start, looking down at my shoes before looking back at the brainwashed woman. "I want to talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2788861c7c9be433687550459651ecd3""Я не хочу разговаривать," she retorts. I look over at Tony in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3098c888f3ae311f52ef58da0072e765""Don't worry, I got this," he whispers before walking closer towards the glass window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0407ad53280fe57125a1345e00c92ad""We no speak your language!" he shouts, making hand gestures while doing so. I roll my eyes at the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6794941d0ef7c99164efff5bd765099""Ублюдок," Avery retorts venomously. I'm pretty sure she's speaking Russian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec096c4451a7e9dad657b95af77e3e2""That's it. I'm going to get Natasha," Tony says, heading towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f224f62151c7a10266d358b70fd9b00"When he's gone, I turn back to Avery. "Sorry about him. He's just rude."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d2ad6794dfe90d9cd32ee692cf761b"She doesn't say anything. The other Avery would laugh and start dissing Tony Stark with me, but not this one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef8e848d5332b34e7e06cde1d75397d8""I want to ask you something," I say, waiting for a response. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nothing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072a8d01d7aaa37fa82419c1b4863e82"I sigh. "Do you know who I am?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ac18a419f903ba2e0d6d0b2563523b"She glares at me, those forest green eyes staring into my soul. "You're my mission."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34dc4abf20f5451a4a688ec6cfb24d6"I shake my head as a feeling of dread washes over at me. First Bucky, now Avery? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can't lose her too./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53956051dd0003bec584503af1df67d1""My name is Steve Rogers. You knew me before Hydra messed with your head," I inform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c953e93305165b0a5d5da6293116f785"She remains silent as she continues to stare at me. She hasn't moved a muscle since I walked into the room other than to punch the glass. Must be some Hydra training thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fba7f577da27cdfdb0ec36277a23840""Have no fear, Natasha is here!" Tony's voice booms as he walks into the room again with Nat trailing behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f8f2efb0558902e02484d436d214b0"When she sees Avery, her face drops into one of sadness. Avery was her friend. It hurts Nat to see Avery like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb59c49c09ea2e08859787a0c3a67922""Что за чертовщина?" Avery asks. I look over at Nat expectingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266f0eb8895971f94cb567ab5ccf8b79"Nat sighs. "She said, 'What the hell is this?'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a641da2679a76996947feffc0bdcad8b""What's your name?" I ask Avery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a26db2334062668a1681112593e49d"Avery's empty eyes stare at the wall behind us as she whispers, "I don't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b689a4ffa436fd9293696aa11eb71d8"Just like that my heart breaks into a million pieces. Nat looks pretty shaken herself. Tony even looks a little sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f0cbe9eb754a27bb35596c227d5703"As soon as Tony's sad look appears, it's gone as he pulls out a red book with a black star on it. I look over at him suspiciously. "What's that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82a28df7b35634016d52059da57f1df""I found it in the Hydra base. Found this page with her name marked at the top. Then, there's these twelve Russian words. I just don't know what they mean," Tony says before handing it to Nat. "Figured you could."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d046a2db60a6669b41dc74c0d63f77"She reads over the whole page's contents and looks up at us, horror etched onto her face. "These are trigger words."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aff231f46f611f69c91496b711c5cdf"Tony's nose scrunches in confusion. "Who now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe2ad09c8203e26fe876f4417dcc5d1""Trigger words. It says this will awaken Aftermath," she says as she looks back at the pages. "Nobody is to read these words. Maybe if we keep her contained, she'll have time to remember us, but nobody em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever/em read these words. Lock this up somewhere."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d73b4711ae8c3a47247702f57259a02a"Tony takes the book back from her and looks at the page. "Couldn't read it if I tried."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4dd355f1f6bba0caf6ddb89650e088""I'm out of here," Nat says as she heads towards the door. Before she exits, she calls over her shoulder, "If you need me, just shout."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bec00c1e714c5768baf72570a82509"Tony tosses the book on a table nearby and looks over at me. "Look, I don't know why you're so focused on saving her or whatever you plan on doing, but she's killed one hundred twenty-three people in the last year, Steve. She's dangerous. I don't know what kind of relationship you two had since I last saw you in 2012, but it can't interfere with the fact that she's a criminal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc03b5bd3918eac98e2f778114971a54"I look over at the man, disbelief written on my face. "You seriously don't care about her, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9750176421ee2b0964568482fff1e763"Tony rolls his eyes. "Of course I care about her. I'm just doing what's best for everyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23087837690a806dc986e2400167873e""Keeping her locked in a cage with no communication isn't what's best for her," I retort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8517e0f211be2053c739a7b8ddaf43""Whatever, talk to her all you want, I'm the only one that can open that cell," Tony retorts as he walks towards the door. "Oh! And don't forget the party tonight!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c879d2a5d6a4485789fd374ead2c6d"And with that, he's gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9bbcf5f8e5cc1b3f25d98cc044961383"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"VERY EVANS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70ad37779069f465f60531dafec14206"I sit in the middle of my cell, staring out the window at the door, waiting for it to be opened. Steve left hours ago to get ready for that party. I actually kind of miss him. At least he will talk to me like I'm an actual human being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fab70136dab302061003f39f9fdf292e"I sigh in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d65efaf26ca694283a8052c76f6cb7"Steve told me my name is Avery Evans. I expected something to spark inside me, to remember something, but nothing happened. My mind is empty. I just decided to assume that Steve is wrong about me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="711499c2870fee305f99c925a033900a""Aftermath, what a pleasure," the monotone voice coming from the robot as it enters the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cec38f7f143a3243ba5f24855c2667e"I glare at the thing, wondering who they sent down to her this time. "Who are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f9854fffa25be3ddf6050b703890b2""I'm Ultron," he says as he walks closer to the window. "And I have a mission for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c35666c14e45997e39fdd3ca9e0312d3"When I don't respond, the robot continues. "I heard that Hydra's mission for you was to destroy the Avengers. Well, how would you like to complete that mission? After all, Aftermath never fails her missions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee16a268d6236a6194bd056c573505a4"I stare at the man, nothing but the rage for the Avengers running through my veins. If I stay here, they'll just try to trick me into their lifestyle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d48accdf404689942abf1fd09146e7""I will complete my mission as I always do," I state unemotionally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d63dd50ccc96bb0fc732a0b807313f9"Ultron somehow unlocks the cage with his robotic mind and lets me out. "How about we attend a party?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85be367bb821af1be061f176d93b3b83"I stand behind a corner as Ultron and I listen to the conversation going on with the Avengers. They're trying to lift that cape man's hammer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b278b43c6c0462cf5d595c1f40863e""You're all not worthy," the man's deep voice bellows causing a chorus of disagreements to break out in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2acaaba0ee0f81ef77609456af19d7f"I nod towards Ultron, ready to make our appearance. He walks out first. "Worthy...No...How could you be worthy? You're all killers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945e0f0ac0a886976a8cfdf774272ea4""Stark?" Steve looks to the man that I learned is named Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1621979d9a75a6a2fc54261045baa0de""Jarvis," Tony says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8fcdd0e10c1c23a3071851972406afc""I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...was I a dream?" Ultron asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26f3febe1fcf7824dc616199baf8c41"Tony starts tapping away at some device in his hands. "Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e61f40fabae6e35eef68bf4097f39d5f""There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in...in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," Ultron voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed1f2ac6511ac803bb31c5ee8e365823""You killed someone?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c9df2d82e57aab878cc702e9531154""Wouldn't have been my first call...or her's either," Ultron says, signaling for me to walk out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d0cda3403a44845f08beabb3df7eb9"I walk out to stand beside Ultron, fists clenched as I get all of the Avengers in view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60613c1ebc34f7612b0fef2ab4ee07fa""But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43161dab101973fb98e85256f45be983"Tony steps up. "Avery, what are you doing out of your cell?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6822387da0b4768780d91512a742cfb9""Who the hell is Avery?" I ask in a monotone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbe1575541e60b7b25d8e11a1664afc"The man with the hammer directs his question to Ultron. "Who sent you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cb21a9ead1e8222736f6db90c666894""'I see a suit of armor around the world,"' he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166187dff0387f12a93fa36bfe8a852c""Ultron!" the man I have yet to meet exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f41427cb17d7b09f7d39349dfd2bb2""In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission," Ultron says. "And Aftermath is joining me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7e01e386492d418c66737516c42bfc""What mission?" the woman I battled earlier demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc857b7dab662cc0ebf7b8b754a4c86""Peace in our time," Ultron says before the Iron Legion robots he told me about smash through the walls and starts attacking the Avengers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b188365a7e399fbcb8d22b4b099426b"Ultron looks down at me. "Watch them while I get the scepter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b231bc265ad12fe83680372b41835d4c"I watch the Avengers try to fight the robots as Ultron wanders off elsewhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0d3d2f2d60839855bd13df78f0373a""We are here to help," the Iron Legions repeat over and over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615773d0f1965438a3584f2fc27f1e35"Tony continues to try to shut down one of the Iron Legions. "We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d6b49f078bf32a551d2fb5714c6099""No more. That's the one," Tony says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e53e1a6095d0c336dd7fc1bca4d55b8""It's unsafe," the robot says before Tony finally shuts it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2bc56133e34551c19197c7d5daea6e"The archer throws Steve his shield and he dismantles the last Iron Legion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5806bd0ff5b07c79abe1b303f77921""That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron asks as he picks up one of the dismembered Iron Legions. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f48562e30f40c6943035cd620a6e953"The cape man throws his hammer at Ultron and destroys his body. "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a487391906315ce8435fea1eacf6be"Just as Steve starts making his way towards me, I fly myself out of the glass window into the night air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92176cd24c1e44252b39b421a3cff20"Now, I just have to find where Ultron sent his conscious./p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d279ea91153e6c6d2cae31a081e4eb0"I stand behind Ultron, who is sitting in a chair with his new robot body makeover, in an abandoned church in Sokovia as the twins enter the building. In my hands, my familiar machine gun sits in case things go bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32a374254dd720e4bd65014bb4974718""Talk. And if you are wasting our time..." the girl who Ultron said is named Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96408f247f2c1ba1e2db313945447c8f""Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief," Ultron informs. "You're wondering why you can't get inside my head."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75874da973b6c7a07f71a67e2bab7152"Wanda shrugs. "Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4831c9dbb75d5d74a89342d7ae7d3dc2""Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter," Ultron retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64aa480a965439eb5f0312ed4050fd80""I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct," Wanda says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d5b6a4ec43bb68c02d547383fb2359""Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people? Uh...children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ddc5cb9883cda4d629fe3abf898c52c"Wanda looks up at him in surprise and then at me. "Is that why you two have come? To end the Avengers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4dcc0044e06b31ded1e06b64f00b7f"When I don't respond, Ultron does. "We've come to save the world. But also, yeah. We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230a5f1c20892a89587d11aff35806e6"He refers to his bots. "All of these are... All of these are... Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39df01686359b5a94f5494ba88e5ee0a""Everyone's plan is not to kill them," Pietro speaks up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e55da02db01908dfbb7c74edcaa14ec""And make them martyrs?" Ultron scoffs. "You need patience. To see the big picture."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d359c105f8a2fa5331307dc3839f86ac""I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day," Pietro comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0bcb548fb8758d7735573ca3537271"Ultron looks over at the twins. "You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0d69b63d8f671ce526ada22d815c70""Their records are not the picture," Pietro retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda5a018ca7d6fb5c0bfc140eae94f8f""Pietro," Wanda warns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c54d198417ec7bac2bb690e5c1bccd8"Ultron holds a hand up, telling him to continue. "No, please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa411e086bcd86569f535080ac45b9f""We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big," Pietro starts. "Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e3113e3045f771b4da941ca9e660fd""Stark," Wanda finishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0940d35b615c9883af4ddbef43c97fd4""We were trapped two days," Pietro explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87b45cfc072298a0261e23a3a0d7cdc6"Wanda shakes her head in disappointment. "Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, 'this will set it off.' We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512d45f2005e2902215c7b9a0a81beaf""They know what they are," Pietro spits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6839f11f205152fc331655667fa48b0c""I wondered why only you two, excluding Aftermath of course, survived Strucker's experiments," Ultron says. "Now I don't. We will make it right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="509065e6d31c1850cbd3f9f0981342f5"Ultron turns to Pietro and I. "You two and I can hurt them." He then turns to look at Wanda. "But you can tear them apart, from the inside."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c9baa8579489fec36aa0df5ad67b8e"I walk through the doors of the ship docked in the Salvage Yard behind Pietro and Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481444d7b4b7b05ade69755ec114c34c"As the lights are cut off, we walk towards Ulysses Klaue, who's holding a gun up ready to shoot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670d08365ca427ed2f4c6abf78b08907"The man pulls the trigger, but I stop the bullet before it can hit any of us. Pietro rushes over to take the gun from the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb59755655f60dfedecb94b85ee7a523""The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils. And what do you know? The infamous Aftermath," the man greets before sitting down at a desk as he picks up a plate from his desk and holds it out to us. "Want a candy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d497ef1aa65e54bcaf9c5d4e776a9cd0"I grab the plate from him and throw it against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b189d2f29a67fadbfa06b4666111e9"The man doesn't look very surprised. He probably predicted that. "Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2860cff636e605b60ec3382383d7729"Pietro and Wanda exchange glances. Before Klaue continues, "You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not afraid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c15d7348410c47702727af096378eeb"I take a step forward, hands gripping the machine gun in my hands tighter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292dde945a3de24ebdc469786fd786fc""Everybody's afraid of something," Wanda retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b538f699fb7a4e1ab4791769cc7f6204""Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying," the man says. Suddenly, Pietro rushes forward and grabs a piece of the candy from off the floor. As I stare at the kid, he just sends me a shrug as he pops the candy in his mouth. "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13089e8a091c2ff148734192af9cbc40"I immediately charge forward, slinging my machine gun across my back, and push Klaue against the wall with my hands against his throat. "Here's an idea, you give us what we want, or I'll murder you in the worst way possible."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2ffeae65d30f42157c329f29fb29d8"The man's eyes widen in fear, horror invading his features before Ultron breaks through the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2f49503dbcd930399da3d63523994b""Thank you, Aftermath, but I will take it from here," he says before taking the man from my grasp. "There is no 'man' in charge. Let's talk business."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f695cc00ffaaa897e25c1e7acee3766a"I stand beside the twins as Klaue gives Ultron some Vibranium from his stash. "Upon this rock, I will build my church. Vibranium."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f0f973ec9885674fef42e0aa75927b9"He tosses it to me and I catch it with ease, turning it around in my hands before handing it to Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d7f1a8fda2931a2a815bdec8d09b03""You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions," Klaue informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0cef7b2384cf151237c346b4ecb6d0"Ultron chuckles. "Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9f8ce0bb1450ec5c9cd4894ca7984e"Klaue looks over at Ultron in disbelief. "Stark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b671a990948d668659277fc702c1d1""What?" Ultron asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2746782f389f7c483a7ccd68ed2f2e7""Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his," Klaue accuses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe0c39cc3b4446efd5f1d678d4a774ce""What?! I'm not..." Ultron suddenly grabs Klaue. "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266f1b602dce28f649268f640a4c9a53"Ultron is interrupted by his own self chopping Klaue's arm off. "I'm sorry. I am sor...Oh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" He kicks Klaue down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78544b80be646576ff83b3c0b7d421d3""Stark is, he's a sickness!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50ba556c3d4e2bd5b265df066044e65"Suddenly, Stark appears with the man I'm told is named Thor and of course, Steve. I stand beside Ultron with the twins behind us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e9a63cdcb9a68b6d3d6f8d4ac13e564""Ah, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart," Tony sassily states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e103cc49d87841407981ffd391cd44""If I have to," Ultron retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c834d338ae78dbc49848abad2e20898d"Thor shakes his head. "We don't have to break anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebd03f3e52e79a094b6e317faaa3fafb""Clearly you've never made an omelet," Ultron responds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a8f2f2e4a63a6739dd8864b6299598""He beat me by one second," Tony says, looking over at Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7425784f93a4f34dd08bc9fd982b749c""Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3510ec3abe03fc83e0710d4dccfd482""This was never my life," Tony retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7def3bd5a07cd643194193cae7f93f3"Steve looks over at the twins. "You two can still walk away from this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec3aee8cf12684e37d0797c6cd885114""Oh, we will," Wanda voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9a1b51c9cb6163f70eb847c1c0ba08"Steve looks at me. "Avery?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10b228500316eb1f809b721b5f94997""For the last time my name's not Avery," I growl, making a sad look appear on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67179a9ab4c8e525527b7d1c98efbf79""I know you've suffered," Steve says, looking back at the twins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54859b39f1326e5a5c8d6a7af55c8c9f""Ugh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21802765378ac478ec42ec1fa8b089da"Thor interrupts him. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a532428eec5ce5368e080a8adcc84491""I think you're confusing peace with quiet," Ultron retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eac60efb57585c0f39c60e59f746c64""Yuh-huh," Tony states. "What's the Vibranium for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2447ecdef0891c8cf604c343f3be560b""I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron exclaims as the Iron Legions start attacking Steve, Tony, and Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335baabeb950f9a024dc4de94101c30c"Tony attacks Ultron, so I turn to the twins. "Red, white, and blue is mine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d85db4b1c4fa660a8de9860141059ab"With that, I stalk over to Steve when he's not looking and kick him in the back. The impact sends him into the wall behind him. He turns in a flash, ready to fight until he fully sees me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57946fe5854d9f6e1ff215471e100db9"He looks genuinely terrified as I circle him as if he's my prey. He has no weapons other than his fists; he dropped his shield when I kicked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3140e40ac8ede70ab69953dd61d9fd07"Years of training come back to my mind as I pull out a knife and swing at Steve's stomach. Sadly, he sees it coming and swiftly moves out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e38080470c928d735d0e8e32343cdba9"I slash at his arms, legs, and stomach until I back him into the wall behind him. I raise the knife in the air, ready to cut Steve when Ultron calls me. "Aftermath, time for Wanda's mind games."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="007e7cf2118a7e2058708f109f3007ec"I close my eyes, calming myself down before placing my knife back where it belongs. I walk away from Steve to stand beside Ultron, leaving him standing awestruck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c5d6c60b31234ef74a5a392fbec3cf2"Wanda first uses her power on Thor. As he goes off in la-la land, Wanda strikes Natasha and Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ef4a9ff47d0bc30ea0b256ff2d9ffdb"As she sneaks up on Hawkeye, he skillfully turns and shoots an electric arrow at Wanda. "I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2718f78476aa049d60ebf3b4f461796"Pietro runs over, picks up Wanda, and runs off. "Yeah! You better run!" Clint yells in the direction they ran off in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90979b6139654e8b63d177e674a0762a"Steve suddenly breaks out of his dream, drops his helmet, and walks off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00860650aa84249705bb5dba5bf674dd"I shrug to myself, satisfied that the Avengers are shaken up, and walk off in the direction the twins went./p 


	5. Chapter 4

STEVE ROGERS

I walk off of the quinjet after Clint lands it in a field.

"What is this place?" Thor questions as I notice the house in the center of the field.

Tony looks around as we walk towards the house nearby. "A safe house?"

"Let's hope," Clint comments as he helps Natasha up the stairs of the porch.

Clint opens the door and we all enter into the house as he yells, "Honey, I'm home!"

A woman walks into the room, pregnant with a baby.

"Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead," Clint explains to his wife.

"Hey," the woman says before she kisses Clint.

 _This must be his home_.

Tony surveys the woman and says, "This is an agent of some kind."

Clint turns to us. "Gentlemen, this is Laura."

"I know all your names," Laura awkwardly comments before looking around for someone. "Wait, where's Avery?"

I immediately look down at the ground, sadness enveloping my being. Clint whispers something in his wife's ear and her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, ma'am," I assure as I pick my head back up.

"Ooh, incoming," Clint exclaims as two kids invade the room.

"Dad!" Clint's daughter exclaims as he picks her up.

She shows him something. "I see her!"

"Hey, buddy! How you guys doing?" he asks as he kisses his son's head.

 _This is what I could've had with Peggy. This is what I wanted to have with Peggy. This is what Bucky and Avery deserve to have together._

Tony looks over at us, gesturing to the children. "These are...smaller agents."

"Look at your face! Oh my goodness!" Clint gushes at his children.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" his daughter asks.

That's when I notice Natasha isn't with us. She suddenly walks through the doorframe. "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

Clint's daughter rushes over to Nat who picks the girl up in her arms.

I avert my attention back to Laura. "Sorry for barging in."

"Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony comments. I roll my eyes at his rudeness. His sassiness is worse than Avery's sassiness.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low," Clint responds.

Laura hugs Clint again. "Honey. Ah, I've missed you."

Nat gestures to Laura's stomach. "How's little Natasha?"

Laura looks at her with a sheepish smile. "She's...Nathaniel."

"Traitor," Natasha says as she bends down to Laura's stomach.

Thor suddenly walks out of the house. I rush outside after him. "Thor!"

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here," Thor explains. He swings his hammer and flies into the sky.

I sigh and turn towards the house, about to head inside when I hear a voice. Peggy's voice.

 _"We can go home."_

 _ **Where is home anymore?**_

()()()

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asks as we chop wood in front of the house.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," I say as I chop a piece of wood in half. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him," Tony comments.

I shake my head. "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes.' Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away all right," Tony retorts.

I scoff. "I just looked into the eyes of my best friend and saw nothing. The real Avery seemed miles away. I wouldn't call that walking away alright."

"You do know she's too far gone, right?" Tony voices. "She's just like Ultron, Steve. She's nothing but a monster."

I stop mid-chop and turn to him, anger rushing through my body. "I'm not just gonna give up on her, Tony. She's my friend."

Tony shakes his head and changes the subject. "I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned."

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet," I say as I pull apart a piece of wood with my bare hands.

()()()

 _ **AVERY EVANS**_

"I can read him. He's dreaming," Wanda comments.

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon..." Helen Cho informs before getting rudely interrupted.

"How soon? I'm not being pushy," Ultron asks, adding the last part to be sort of nicer.

Dr. Cho looks over at him. "We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is..."

Suddenly, Wanda jumps back from reading Ultron's mind and a horrified look appears on her face as she looks at Ultron. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Ultron asks in genuine confusion.

"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world," Wanda retorts.

"It will be better," Ultron exclaims.

I step forward, thinking things will get ugly. Wanda immediately fires back, "When everyone is dead."

"That is not...!" Ultron defends, trying to find the right words. "The human race will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't?" Pietro asks.

"Ask Noah."

"You're a madman," Wanda insults.

Ultron looks so done with the twins. "There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak."

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro questions further.

Wanda suddenly breaks the scepter's hold off of Cho as Ultron continues. "Life. Life always decides. There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move."

Dr. Cho presses a button on her computer, canceling the upload to Ultron's mind. "That's not a problem."

Ultron blasts Cho while I go after her lab technicians.

This will be easy. They have no training. They're just lab technicians.

A few punches and kicks later, all the technicians lay on the ground. _Too easy._

I look around just to see the Maximoff twins running off. Ultron notices too and starts yelling after them. "Ah! Wait, guys!"

()()()

I fly above the truck in the sky, waiting for Ultron's call to help him. He's currently fighting with Steve on the roof of the truck.

When Ultron seems to be struggling against the Captain, he calls for me. "Aftermath! I need your assistance!"

I rush downwards, hitting the truck's roof with such a force it causes a dent.

I throw a punch at Steve, natural instinct kicking in, but he ducks. He hits me in the stomach with his shield, making me groan. He pushes me away as if he doesn't want to fight me.

 _Too bad that's not gonna happen._

I break into action by delivering a high roundhouse kick to his head. While he doubles over, I jump onto him. I wrap my legs around his neck and bring him to the ground before landing on my own two feet.

Steve reaches for his shield, but comes up with nothing. I look behind me just to notice it falling off the truck.

"No shield, Captain. You must be worried," I comment as Steve gets back up. "You know you're gonna lose. I _always_ complete my missions."

He holds his fists in the air and looks up at me. "I can do this all day."

A fresh roll of rage goes through my body and I let out a yell that's sounds more like a growl as I make my way towards him.

I whip out my knife and throw it in the air, catching the hilt of it in my hand skillfully.

I rush forward and slash at Steve's shoulder just for him to move out of the way. I don't give him time to counteract.

I lash out with my knife relentlessly. Swing left, swing right, swing left, swing right, swing left. He narrowly misses each blow. I eventually back him against the edge of the truck, a sadistic look appearing in my eyes as I place my knife back in its sheath on my side.

I pull out the handgun from my holster on the side, cock it, and aim it at Steve's head. His eyes go wide with fear. "Avery."

"For the last time, my name isn't Avery!" I shout as I put my finger on the trigger. I fire the gun, but before the bullet can hit him, a shield is in his hands blocking the force of the bullet.

I look down from where the shield came from just to see Black Widow on a motorcycle. I raise my hand, picking up multiple cars with people in them, and place them in her way. She immediately stops.

I turn back to Steve just for a shield to be knocked into my face. I fly off the truck and slide across the pavement, scraping my arm in the process.

I slowly get up and groan as I smell the familiar metallic scent coming from my left arm. I pull up the sleeve of my uniform to survey the damage and wince slightly. Blood covers the huge scraped area and is starting to drip on the ground. I turn my arm over to make sure nothing happened on the other side. It's clear, but there's an old long scar from a knife of some sorts.

 _How long has that been there?_

I'm interrupted from looking at my scar when I notice a commotion on the train up ahead and quickly fly over to it. A huge hole on the side of the train looks like it's from Ultron, so I land inside.

Captain America and Ultron stand in the center fighting each other. As I'm about to help, I'm knocked over by a blue blur.

I groan as I land on my scraped arm, a sharp burning going through it. I look up to see Wanda blocking Ultron from Steve.

"Please. Don't do this," Ultron pleads.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda retorts.

Before Ultron can do anything, adrenaline runs through my body. I stand up, eyes turning red and electricity surrounding my hands. I let the energy loose towards the front of the train and fry the seemingly important wires, including the brakes.

I then fly out of the train just as Ultron blasts a hole through the front of it.

 _Good luck saving the world now, Avengers._


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77dbd5461bbb15b9b2af76f6f3c155b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky stands with Steve's shield, protecting himself yet again from another blow. This time, the force knocks him out of the train. I gasp and run over to the hole in the train while Steve handles the robot thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f675b4d3b5e408b0c05e667c12c0cec9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bucky!" I yell as I notice him hanging onto the side of the train. I quickly grab onto a bar on the side of the train with my feet on a little ledge. "Hang on! I'm coming, Buck!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daef86a9589ee53fd8293219fb163871"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I go as fast as I can, but apparently not fast enough because the bar Bucky's hanging onto starts to break. Bucky's eyes catch mine and he opens his mouth, preparing himself to say something. "I love you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f289f371389d2e6ca9148da17af11f5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before I can say anything back, the bar breaks completely and the man I'm helplessly in love with goes falling to the ground below us./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ea5c4dc92d6fb0bbfbbca5f3b13906"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bucky!" I scream loudly. Tears fall down my face, blocking my vision from seeing anything. Sobs rack my body violently as I hang on tightly to the bar that holds me up. I close my eyes, wishing this was all a dream and I would just wake up beside Bucky back at the military base, but of course wishes don't come true./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf06c79d5331ee77d6f77cfe9b0dde0"I wake myself up with the scream coming from my vocal cords. I grip the sheets tightly as if that will calm my rapidly beating heart. Beads of sweat roll down my face from the horrifying dream I just had. Except it wasn't a dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2968ce0ccb105f0b0d4f05acabd0ce60"Somewhere deep inside me I know that was a memory. It actually happened. It was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e50ae7dda3fdf212dc64a679d8af5553"Whoever that 'Bucky' guy was, I obviously loved him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8bb34eadaa88bf1cd2b612bb6830732"Wait a second. Steve was there. He was on my side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a480641ac43f776e44341c6ad0dd5642"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Am I really doing what's right here?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7088d671e1556a59441c41b575a448a"A knock sounds at my door. "Aftermath, I heard screaming. Are you okay?" It's Ultron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07e89a5a5ae83b460f61326c28fd6d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is he the bad guy? What exactly did Wanda see in his mind? Is he really a liar?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b6cd941ab2c891f24834d7589ab081"Before I can do anything, Ultron busts through the door and blasts me with his concussion blasters multiple times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00cdffef9baca52aad8d640a8b9fa152"My body hits the floor and a groan escapes my lips before my vision goes dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•_•/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8906ca17f8e028a185a164ffda0d2600"My eyes flutter open when I hear the creak of a door. My vision blurs before returning to normal. Ultron enters the room, walking towards me. I notice a cell with Natasha Romanoff in it in the corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b6c392e05362ff06792a1b20299872"I'm sitting in a chair, not tied up or restrained. I look up at Ultron, seething in anger. "What the hell was that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff33f6d7486b8c4e0871bbc4d12d22f""You were drifting to their side. You're whole Avenger aura is still inside you. I'm going to get it out," Ultron says as he picks up a red book with a black star on it from the table. "I need you to be completely ready to fight the Avengers and for that to happen, you can't keep remembering who you really are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e68f358e74112071dacd11045641a1""Who am I?" I question, my voice slightly cracking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70117beb54c0312904c9b08040c3bc72""You're name is Avery Evans," Ultron informs. "Of course that won't matter soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3632c16e52c784d8e0d800dec235e754"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Steve wasn't lying./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da84d676c39dce0d23ca1a0c4ec5367e"Wait. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Avenger?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4bf75733f3358cf099fa1f01950ad3e""What are you talking about my 'Avenger aura?'" I demand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5efeb97cab1cec900a1e4c75b5db94ce""Nothing. It wouldn't matter if I told you anyway," Ultron laughs slightly as he holds up the book. "It's kinda funny how a person can be controlled by only twelve Russian words."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f6dd912e5e481877ddffb4d0c685f4"My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39935821b25ba60f9550640e5b8c9a0a"Suddenly, I'm pulled into a memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33a9b182c071dfd23328208635ea65f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You'll be relieved to know that that scar wasn't from Hydra," Steve pops up out of nowhere to stand behind me as I look in the mirror at the bullet scar. I guess he snuck up on me when I was deep in thought. "I doubt you'll feel any better to know it was from a Nazi solider."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d7dc0028e4184d7ff492852801470c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I sigh deeply. "Better than having another reminder of who they made me become."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd93ca29e6b7201364bf661b1118993"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Steve immediately lays a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you're not that person anymore."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d13eec7343349ee76d3e250e02ad5666"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shake my head. "No, I'll always be that person. It's always going to be there. It's never gonna go away. It's like a /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"scar/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;". It never goes away."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4a74c9ddf9746bd2b933eb3b87470d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You're different. You're better," Steve retorts./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e9d64cdaae94f081ab4c77ef77f4c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I smile slightly at the reflection of us in the mirror. Two best friends taking on the world. One is missing, but we'll get him back eventually. Bucky's not too far gone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e621c5f8c01350bbe93a1f6d1f4127"I snap back to reality, Ultron staring at me in realization. "You just had a memory, didn't you? We better get this done fast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94ee7a12b9a70a8ade0d1bfcec49fbe"He flips open the book to a specific page and starts reading. "Пепел." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ash/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09ef4afe5cad333e5839992a9da73bd0"A searing pain rips through my head, destroying any memory of Bucky or Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1cf86016ad663c5bb652156fdcee05""Один. Зима. Кровь." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One. Winter Blood./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f447aa6d86b7c47961445d1e704aa1e8"My hands go up to clutch the side of my head as it starts to pound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5014f21c363f16e359e29bd43731f7f""Четыре. Отец. Убийца.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Девять." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Four. Father. Killer. Nine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e881a3b4f10aee74dc4381272fd4ffdd"The pain spreads through my entire body like wildfire. "Shut up!" I scream, not wanting him to finish the mantra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd6c1952e7680a5ec966f38c4ef0d1eb""Солдат. Зеленый. Пять." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Soldier. Green. Five./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9aab9208eb41b9efa49cf4cfcab996c"I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the last word that I somehow know is coming, knowing that something horrible will happen after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6c94f581f751550bfc4d5f35fdec6e""После." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f0e0d23de40092ad5a56985e777f849"Just like that, my brain reactivates, turning into a completely new person that knows only how to kill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17cd4e0a2de54aac782f71b0f37e2713""Aftermath? It's Ultron. I have a mission for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35261cd9598d514c92845e468582ac5"I look towards the robot, my face void of any emotion. "Готов к соблюдать." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ready to comply/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc5d0cb0d8a9ea682211f1ae0ef4ebe"The woman in the cage in the corner gasps as she takes in my new demeanor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6123b69dc8e0a9aba17ae7eac8ad9d81"I look back up at Ultron, ready for my mission to be assigned to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9496b9ec7644b497c91bc85e05309aa""You are going to destroy the Avengers."/p 


	7. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39e4c4b5d1b0517c0ad0edc8db484ebc"I stand next to Ultron in the church, waiting for him to make a call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcab0225d0559d9583ec51672caa1850""Okay, Stark is on his way here. You go find the rest," he says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fee11e6025d27b0132c596da128583a"I nod, pulling my machine gun from off my back and holding it in my hands. I walk out of the church in Sokovia and start to head in the direction where I hear lots of commotion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aceb53e99a473b5bcd34774d99a0be9d"Citizens run away as soon as they see me, screaming in terror. They know who I am and what I've done. They conveniently clear me a path to walk through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17c828abedfbcb8d8e23dbc2432ef67"Once I turn a corner, I see the man Ultron told me about, Steve Rogers. "Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88d23077a74c7e0cdabab2dda649e29b""You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed...walk it off," he hesitates on the second verse of his little speech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e249271e9567040efd22a812fdc4e2dd"I strut over to where the man stands on the bridge as he's trying to save a woman that's trapped in a car that's fallen off the side of the earth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fbb49bda3eeed88eea31c8f38b1fbd9"I stop and stand quietly, waiting for the man to save the woman's life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447a89665746126d24029dd569ff178e""I got you! Just look at me," he assured the woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a665bc9ba0e6e5e2f40db97e7110490a"Eventually, he pulls the car she's in up safely. The woman gets out, thanks him, and runs away as she sees me, a scared squeal coming out of her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8eded3eb06deafaeda44eec46d7f34"One of Ultron's bots make its way over to Steve. "You can't save them. You'll never..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9b9ddc1d362ab17c1eac91553eb1ad"The robot doesn't get to finish as Steve throws it over the edge of the bridge down onto the ground below./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1375205a614f7634a45f8f37ea452c32""You'll never what? You didn't finish!" Steve exclaims to the robot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fea0d0e4b1ce82206fd59217b6ff177"The man known as Thor abruptly lands on the woman's car, making Steve turn in his direction. "What, were you napping?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08ed5cc1df1119367b4323332e5bd25"Thor isn't looking at him. He's looking straight at me. Steve follows his line of vision until his eyes land on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd580150cde337c7f32bb2022e67882d""Oh no..." he mumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="718e7621829c54ea33e612614953cd48"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2bf9799ae5d1318753485d90af2cbef1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"S/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TEVE ROGERS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d22d854ca4a0542c2685656fe438d5"I stare at my best friend as she stands a few feet away from me. Her eyes are filled with a newfound emptiness and hopelessness. What has Ultron done to her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a060705304f6a2a2ab0e62ad8d74104b"She doesn't give me time to say a word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb417471505bb33fd13e1ca395ccfcc8"She raises the machine gun in her hands and shoots at Thor and I. I immediately put my shield in front of us, blocking all of her bullets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5f39f42921abfe4f4099b79e2b2879"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank you Vibranium./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ebbdae2578fa1aa5a358e729a1d057"Clint comes through my earpiece. "Alright, all clear here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35730fe10eae0e62145a77d2090f7dd2"I respond, still holding my shield in the air to block Avery's bullets. "We are not clear! We are very not clear!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac02670459883000aa4a4a5b0cb48e5""Alright coming to you," Clint informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4af718e1b98320fe1e719188072068"Avery eventually stops shooting at us just to send a bolt of blood red electricity my way. My eyes widen in realization and I quickly throw my shield to meet the electricity in midair, so I won't be electrocuted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d583a228f5d4fa82521d639b8ecbbc0"The shield falls onto the ground in front of me and I quickly grab it. Natasha suddenly appears near us and I send her a nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8424266a4db9368da2df857ab4d3bcda"A robot is about to attack her, so I throw my shield towards her. "Romanoff!" She turns, catches it, and uses it to protect herself from the robot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192d56f9304490f3a5cdf464cb9cd4ed""Thanks," Nat says as she tosses the shield back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a565297919cb13cfe9628cb71c95e5ae"As Thor and Nat fight the robots, I battle against my best friend since the 1940's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47bb91b673e6624dbf0dcff63a212d9c"She swings her fist, her eyes showing nothing but rage. I block the blow with my shield, struggling to hold it from Avery's super strength. She backs up and is about to use her powers on me when I raise my hand to stop her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3018deeeca670232d7317cb2ceb13d1e""Wait! No powers. No weapons but ourselves," I offer, placing my shield on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db7960d5e87cc2ab77e0b3231ab03440"She puts down her hands slowly as if she is thinking over the offer. Then, all of a sudden, she elbows me in the face, places me in a headlock and flips me over onto the hard pavement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24154689680480434398f4596a636d12""Ugh! Can a senior citizen not get a little rest around here?" I mutter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f594afe6450cfa1b74bbd36604118a9e""Want me to call life alert?" Nat asks playfully as she fights robots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d63b7dbaa700a0fc7ea391ba9d66b72"I roll my eyes before rolling out of the way of Avery's foot that was coming my way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8468e74cfbdf7333942a83d32b786075"I hop up and raise my fists, signaling that I'm ready to fight. Not that Avery would care about a signal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4de67c03a3008924d4cdefe5990c855"I throw a punch at her head, but she quickly ducks under my arm and attempts to knock my legs from underneath my feet. I jump, narrowly missing her touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f80790dd78296cf0af1a5f4e48b80f7d"She gracefully comes back up, much like a Black Widow from the Red Room would and simply kicks me in the ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9cbe90cd3cacf324b812ef1306ab828f"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88a1757799ccc2f8568403b9200ef5f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"VERY EVANS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68fad71b9b3a72f96c35acc6de883897"An annoyed sigh escapes my lips after I kick Steve in the ribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de667a8d4c2d1fee56547dc8f0a1a3f5"Clearly, this guy's not going to go down easy. But so help me, he will go down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f361fe1b4e2b79720589ca849620439"I back away from him, surveying the area. Natasha and Thor are still fighting the never ending fleet of robots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8813e96a88df4860999c1b7ac63418dc"I rush forward and tackle Steve onto the ground. I punch his face with a force that would kill a normal guy. I punch and punch and punch, yet he doesn't seem to try to fight back. It's like he's given up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390d41554d9e0f0215715f7e0e686577"I'm so soaked up in what I'm doing, I barely hear the gun going off. A horrific pain tears through my leg as I roll off of Steve and onto the ground beside him. I look up to see Natasha standing above me. She shoots another bullet into my side, making me cry out involuntarily. "Sorry, Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc3afcd158e3f873b32f8dc1aa69640"I watch as they walk away, taking notice of the floating ships flying near the edge of the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="287600a1adbe9c5906509f5ff8aa21ca"I slowly get up, anger invading my emotions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872e2144a3090d4e5ba50a3666f51802"I grab a random cloth lying around and tie it around the bullet wounds on my leg and my side, so I hopefully won't bleed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005fc408fa627ce04d5d8b23a08064d7""Aftermath," a small voice softly says. I look up just to see a girl around ten or eleven in a dull blue uniform as if she's in a prison. "Do you remember me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b21b7aa1048309351398807d33283138"I look at the girl, my empty green eyes scanning her frame, finding nothing familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086d280aec67cbde3c6c523ef62bc10f""You're the reason they put me here," she says, gesturing to the building behind her. On the building's sign, it says em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sokovian Insane Asylum/em. I narrow my eyes at the little girl. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Who is she?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9b164bb3378ca2966bbb26aabb9bcdc""The day I saved your life, my life ended. My parents sent me here, thinking I'm crazy," she sneers. "So since you ended my life, I'm here to end yours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7073e59784e8f7d927a21b237bf669c7"I raise my hands, red electricity appearing, and the girl's eyes widen in horror. "No!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecd04ef7cf6c35159e266025dc0b37b4"She stares at me like I'm evil. Like I'm a horrible human being. I honestly have no idea if I'm a bad person or a good person. I'm just a woman on a mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ad06819e8a28b7e419bc18d3222e798"The girl turns and quickly runs away from me, so I just turn back to what I was doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959a057fa9a7005cea9a93272279796e"I take one step successfully, deciding that I'm in too much pain to fly. I start limping forward, going towards the center of Sokovia. To the church./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d361663e699b80110f17ad619bee5fb3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will not fail my mission./em/p 


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db61fea5b1d976bbff1c854e85d77f7a"I stop, releasing a groan as I look down at my leg. Blood has soaked through the cloth I tied to it. I untie the messy knot of the make due fake bandage and toss it away from me. I look around and eventually find another piece of cloth lying around. I grab it and quickly tie it in place around my leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad9666236ba059f125599b401481cde"Before starting back on my journey to the church, I check my side. The cloth that's tied around it isn't soaked in blood. That's a good sign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="273b70386265a3e57d9b065a78d6ef68"I start on my way to the church yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1b615b0a4986f9547abb0842df3f09"I turn another corner and there it is. Robots come from everywhere to get inside and try to defeat the Avengers to no avail. I walk as fast as I can to one of the holes in the wall and make my grand entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b834c7c747a1f8bda1638dd684670db"Time seems to stop as all the Avengers turn to stare at me. I must be a sight to see. Two bullet wounds in which blood is pouring out. My uniform is caked with not only my blood, but Steve's too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e3c04648d7bc4bebc9684cf5269f57""It's over," Tony says to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16b7b3bdd54595ba117651f2e8cb142"I shake my head, red electricity making its way around my hand. "It's not over until you're all dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e91198a8931337ad728a09e55893a7f"I throw a blast of electricity at all of them, but Wanda creates a shield around them all, blocking my attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66cff80de2754e333d9bb5641ef2538f"Steve walks towards me, holding up his shield in defense. "I thought I said no powers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="433aae7a8f7f595f2f2a00a895ed4baa"I don't respond. Instead, I send him a quick kick to the gut and hit his legs out from under him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0d9c8c084187b522c817a99d0f216e"I hear an arrow whizzing through the air and turn just in time to catch what was about to hit my stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4fe6a7392428cfd534551f9c6be98c"Thor sends a lightning bolt my way, but my body just absorbs the electricity when it hits me. He doesn't try the hammer again because he knows what happened last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1918542f4bca5425bccc071317a4078"Tony shoots one of his blasters at me, but I easily stop it in midair. He shouts in frustration. "Okay, does anybody have any idea how to beat this woman? I'm open to suggestions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af32a7284c0bf382ed6b91af804e02f"Suddenly, I'm grabbed by the Hulk's hand and thrown against the church wall. Tony jumps for joy. "Thank you big guy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adc8110e4d226662fe21aaaea9f95dae"Anger rushes through my body as I get out off the ground. I glare dangerously in the direction of the Hulk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="588c8b240eb81ad8cd81e7cafa9c51b8"I raise my hands and pick up the green monster in the air. He looks around in confusion before I throw him outside the church./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71e8f55bb06f8f3c1e09bdb10316fec""Okay! I thought I said no powers!" I hear Steve exclaim as he gets up off the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="122e9e19c7d4584cee130034ee5f6283"I turn in his direction, rage etched into my face. "I don't care."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4caa6286ff8636426f87bb7c74800e"I raise my hands, preparing to use my elemental manipulation. I thrust them out and waves of earthquake tremors release from my hands. They hit the Avengers, knocking them onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b695f01ce54855debc1e51cf460af8a4"A few seconds later, Steve stands up. "Everyone stand back and fight the robots. This is my fight, not yours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e5c22ead3d283fc450e725a80c23823"I glare menacingly in his direction. I grab ahold of him with my mind and throw him against the wall. He slowly gets up, grunting while doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c4bcde6793b70cd60a83383f2355b4"I pull out a knife and throw it at him. He doesn't have time to grab his shield from beside him as it lands in his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80651a161db9c143eef611176a49834c"He winces as he pulls it out and turns to face me again. He drops his shield and raises his hands in the air. "Come on. Kill me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b3609b4321c8e0678ceb44b766f3fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You don't have to tell me twice./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4bee1b741896448fd38f55d5577ce1"I punch, kick, and hit him. He doesn't fight back, which makes me madder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="143d7cd7a7d8a6f2dd0f0909e41afc8c"I tackle him onto the floor and send a punch to his face. He looks up at me even though one of his eyelids are swollen shut. "I'm not fighting you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe05920500245395486e8edadc93248a"In response, I punch him in the face harder this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffea36f2ada7011f9648c5593c7ed7dd""You're my best friend, Aves," he comments once he recovers from his last blow. "I can't hurt my best friend anymore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c68eb916fd90f1e25a5c974730719ee2"Flashes of something threaten to go through my mind, making me angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9b4056690014358723dca25b3f764a4""Shut up!" I scream, punching him in the face again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966109e28ba8ca5824d4f1c248a5408d""I'm not gonna shut up," he retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5cf48eb0ade3a7844b6a09834ff791"An insane look passes through my eyes as I wrap my hands around his neck. "I'm not failing this mission again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7f2119ac19a90c88c202e29126fa8a""Then don't," he wheezes. "Do it. You'll find yourself eventually. I know you will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e098063f9d169a018371194d62edf3"That's when I stop. I release my hands from his neck as my eyes go wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758beba516235c854f6d612a03ec5d23"Images of Steve and I standing in a bathroom run through my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d6d963dbb1777a9332da09ee07034f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You'll find yourself. I know you will."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe3c19239fc2965a07fe46444e98eed"I shake my head, pushing the memory away as far as I can. "No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9437909990e26ce9ce87c503e61494cf"Steve looks up at me, a smile on his face. "Your name is Avery, you don't have a middle name because your dad didn't see the point of them, Evans. You're favorite color is green. You like to kill Nazi soldiers and Hydra agents. Your favorite thing is getting your hands on a new gun. You were Captain of the 107th infantry in World War Two. You like to call me Stevey because you know it annoys me. And you're in love with a man named James Buchanan Barnes, who we call Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42bea69fe7ebcde631f8e833412316c9"Flashes of memories fly through my head as Steve says all these things, making me get off of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4823c4156d3b9e3c2d6f0f8ad5f92d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Steve is my friend. So are all these other people./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eafe905cfbdf35e8bb0cbc9b270af19"I look around at the mess I've made Steve. "I-I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d860e8e1be60b8c9ab24a07ac7442c55"I back away in horror until I hit the church wall behind me. I turn around and run out of the church as fast as I can, trying to get away from the Avengers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca181995f289fd1c0a0fd39d7ab5d810"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My friends./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e840b554b2d0c220d9420a48363c2fda"I fly up into the sky and head in the opposite direction of the torn and broken Sokovia./p 


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="149857a97bfeae9a9e0dced8cf8c23c5"It's been three hours since I was in Sokovia and I landed around one hour ago in Bucharest when the pain became to unbearable to concentrate on flying. I've been limping ever since./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad222a1235c097aaf31591523ad60e17"I walk down the street, noticing a stand that sells fruit nearby. A man stands in front of the plums, handing some money to the owner of the stand. I look away when the man turns to look at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="229636240eb7528082b108f7eec70733"Multiple heads turn to look my way as I make my way down the street. I never changed out of my uniform, so I must look a little strange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277f3d304789e8265b55a646527bc957"Suddenly, a hand touches my arm. "Ma'am, are you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5244d6748dc56eadcee0f711b98ed5f5"My instincts kick in as I grab the hand and twist it in an awkward position. I then kick his legs out from under him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Surprised gasps and shouts erupt throughout the area as the attention of everyone directs to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60443c28fb4c9e7726c145872e1ba574"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5074d10bc304d82e4d9267571cd5883f""I'm so sorry!" the man that was buying plums at the fruit stand walks over to me, gesturing towards me. "My wife, she wanders off sometimes. She has amnesia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fc853637604c3f8d3b781f5b92fab0"I look the man up and down. He wears a red shirt with a thick jacket over it and a dark blue hat. I notice the hint of metal underneath one of his sleeves. My eyes widen and I look back up at his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1bbae4103a3e7529386b42e0e651e3"I don't hesitate to throw my arms around him, not caring about all the people staring. "Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5a644e8513e91bec4620c4ad33be31""It's okay, I'm here," he mumbles against my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211f1d74330a06083d2c067ac1ba480b""But sir, she's got blood on her clothes," I hear a woman say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="955cccaae532071c3020ede5365c8378"Bucky scoots back from the embrace, pulling me into his side instead. Luckily, it isn't the side that the bullet is in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecd61e2048d8ce970a58ffa759e39eef""She gets these chronic..." Bucky looks down at me in a panic before turning back to the lady. "Nosebleeds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b3a4c974bab317ef58e40d36679462"The lady looks at us like we're crazy before shrugging. Bucky sweeps me off my feet and turns in the other direction, heading towards wherever he's staying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630be719a0c95b4851fa004dd4030bee"All the while, he just mumbles comforting things in my ear. "It's okay, Aves. Everything's fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba00e038f460be285985d0da68d69966"We finally arrive at an apartment building and he walks inside. He runs as fast as he can up the steps until he turns abruptly into a hallway. He jogs until he reaches a specific door. He turns to knob, throws the door open, rushes inside, and closes it with his foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f08fbad7b1812da4054f1bc98abf8ae3"He sits me down on an old couch and rushes off to find something. When he comes back he holds a first-aid kit in his hands. He grabs a chair and sits down beside me. "Okay, how did this happen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e91d31cf10f62596a1bac901199d258""All I really know is that I somehow got taken by Hydra again and then that Ultron robot thing said those twelve words and I was gone again," I say. "He made my try to kill the Avengers. Steve helped me break out of the trance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb43c85d1fb956e5729692d3ac3852c4"Bucky's face turns to one of sadness as he looks at me. "I should've went after you. Why didn't I look for you first instead of Steve?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfd96b699cd8187d3b444e5e6c3da82e""Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I kinda have lots of missing memories, but I need these bullets out of my body," I demand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd4677e7a5a56f0b7fc856c420b5b04"He chuckles slightly. "Still the same Avery as ever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b042fde11623c84ed6b1e04409e765a"He grabs the tweezers from the kit. "Which one should I do first?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c221af45336613512c81e306fc399de2""The leg," I say as I unwrap the cloth from the wound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489bd10e5b1cb3fbd0f4d4ae2eb5b2a3""Aves, this is going to be an awkward sentence, but I'm gonna have to take your pants off," Bucky says as he looks at my wound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc592e7e964bb583130c90b2caed304e"My eyes go wide as he starts to pull down the Hydra made athletic leggings from my body. "Woah, woah, woah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69286177d995cb8f404229140a112607"Bucky looks down at me, exasperation all over his face. "Come on, you act like I haven't ever seen you in your underwear before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b623dde1836a36953f11d766b9b3685""For all I know you haven't," I retort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea21c9f0187b789c1946696417c5e337"Bucky rolls his eyes. "I've known you since the forties. I'm sure we've, as Steve likes to call it, fondued sometime between then and now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bbb7a3d9c073167047cd0641785e3fa"I roll my eyes and gesture for him to proceed. He gets the leggings off and instead of seeing my tan legs, blood pours out of the bullet wound flowing down my leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf60b9f44d8822e77c0ff8093e038fa2"Bucky grabs an alcohol prep pad and looks down at me. "This is gonna hurt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455f3ed0d364f8408779861d97339ddb"One painful hour later, I lay on the couch, head in Bucky's lap. I'm in one of Bucky's spare shirts and my freshly washed leggings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3014a3c0713a86c1ec6d1a8d880af839""What am I gonna do, Bucky?" I ask as he runs his fingers through my washed hair, curtesy of the shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc075681a89174b6c29319eda4613ed""You're gonna stay with me. We'll do this together," he assures me. "For now, we're both home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="900b64075104f211bfa489662f7cd743"I smile slightly as I look up at him. "Oh, and chronic nosebleeds, really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91615efb7a45f38f6e88518ae2c8c08d"He chuckles. "Don't make fun. It was the first thing that came to my mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a4434f1de37a5ad56f2c60aeb4d30c"I laugh, something I haven't done in forever. His face leans closer to mine slightly as his eyes wander from my eyes down to my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3df6cc9db01aa81285104be71f097ac"Before I know it, his lips land on mine. I wrap my arms around him, my hands running through his fabulous hair, wanting to stay like this forever. His arms wrap around my waist as he adjusts himself so he lays beside me instead of under me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dbf01593dcd20d73775087262b95fbc"Minutes later, we pull back, having to catch our breath. As our chests heave up an down, Bucky presses his forehead against mine. "I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1839c9011b664bc9f4f809129937d108""And I love you."/p 


	10. PART TWO

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f14b892167ded5fb59fbac9c90b0b627"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We don't do that anymore./em❞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56d3de04e484835728279d438fc5f92e"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well the people that think you guys did are coming right now and they're not planning on taking you both alive./em❞/p 


	11. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="77a0414b3e9606b1901112d9df27ba6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"| |/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0041956e8171b306fe33760a5a59988d"I stand at the oven of the old worn down apartment. I'm cooking something called pancakes. Bucky showed me how to make them months ago and I instantly fell in love with the taste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3908b42f2fcf8e176043e32fa437aa"The door to the apartment opens and in walks Bucky. A smile appears on his face as he makes his way over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and places his face in the crook of my neck. I laugh as his hair tickles my skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e873bee6af311b9bacb110fdae758fc"Before the pancakes can burn, I gently push him away to flip them. I then turn to Bucky. "Did you get the plums?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e622f3e046701005d81e9b1d810cfbbf"His eyes widen and he looks at me sheepishly. "I forgot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9ddf22f54d67cbe40ce3d51ba91928""Ya know, I find it kind of funny that the reason we eat the plums are to regain our forgotten memories, yet you forget to get the things that will help us remember," I say in amusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f81fdc18ff087eb79dffcdaf83d6d8"He laughs at my little comparison and pulls me into a hug. "Well, how about we go get them together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806b29be43bcb6edb7888b328812a4aa""Okay, let me just finish this," I say as he releases me. I turn back to the pancakes and flip them all onto a plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f85b0c9a075a0cba46e5064f1e51af4"Bucky gently tugs on my arm, so I let him pull me out of the apartment and down the stairs. I laugh and look at him in confusion. "Why are you in such a hurry?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5acee08c848c23eded057626bea8e3f7""The pancakes. I'm starving," he says with a smile as he looks back at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6371c16850dbe7be6a4ad8ae0e960811"We reach the bottom of the stairs and he opens the door of the apartment for me. I send him a playful nod as I speak in a posh accent, "Thank you, my good man."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876f7fda2c18a7e35f988712c10ba37f"He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Anything for my girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="718e7621829c54ea33e612614953cd48"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2bf9799ae5d1318753485d90af2cbef1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"S/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TEVE ROGERS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f4ac4539a0a9589abae8a4728b375a5""You alright?" I ask Natasha through the phone as I stand nearby, hiding behind some concrete./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b8f301c012e22ada39d4054603a6dd0""Uh...yeah. Thanks, I got lucky," she starts. "I know how much Barnes and Avery means to you. I really do. Avery means a lot to me too. Stay home. You'll only make this worse for all of us. Please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1857da233cbafe654f33859d796311f6""You saying you'll arrest me?" I question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d218cac9229b01a4581747afb464165d""No. Someone will if you interfere. That's how it works now," she informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61a6a66297023940bf4e07b409759990""If they're this far gone then I should be the one to bring them in," I comment as I peak through an opening at Nat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e47013de4621782b796f156efdbb11"She looks exasperated. "Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0063f593bec25fb018d1244ae0d12b14""Because I'm the one least likely to die trying," I say before hanging up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9005f95b43dff62158bf3d1fd3a288b5"I walk into the cafe where I'm supposed to meet Sam. I rush over to where he sits in the front at the bar. "She tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3c1e9a06dd919f13a9373a90a7b7a3""They'd do it for me," I retort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0dad25b7043308cf2f5ec08439957d""1945 maybe," Sam says. "I just wanna make sure we consider all of our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12967b48a23186ced95ea820c17c29b1"Sharon suddenly walks up beside me. "Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier and Aftermath goes to their gym. Most of its noise except for this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b27432cdcafdd09df4355bce3665f5"She hands me over a file and I discreetly put it in front of me. "My boss expects a briefing pretty much now, so that's all of that story you're going to get."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1128346c3c322f12a2e44ac50568710""Thank you," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745a71b8e0ce5eba829cfcc320fcd5a3""And you're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight," Sharon explains before walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9cbe90cd3cacf324b812ef1306ab828f"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88a1757799ccc2f8568403b9200ef5f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AVERY EVANS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fa59bb7cd3aee3b3cea50064d19e133"I hand the man that's running the fruit stand money as Bucky picks up the plums and places them in a bag. I send the man a grateful smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad46a627784463db61808967641adbc""Mulțumesc foarte mult," I say in Romanian which means 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thank you very much.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1efd9aba550c08521e66a41ecd48884c"Bucky grabs my hand and we walk down the street back to the apartment. As we look at the cars going back and forth down the street, an ambulance comes flying by, alarms wailing. I wince at the thought of someone being hurt. It makes me think about all the people I've caused to be in a hospital and all the people that didn't make it to one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a78aeb5d9aa2c972afeea8bb20a16a"Bucky's hand tightens on mine. He's probably thinking the same thing as me. As we look around, I notice a man running a newsstand looking directly at us. I nudge Bucky to look at the guy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d6e4258f274b100c65f221a21267bf"We start walking across the street as the man runs out of the newsstand in a panic. As soon as reach reach it, I grab the newspaper sitting there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4fe15c04455967ff2b1d62a2fc57037"My eyes widen as I read the article. It says something about how Bucky and I, the Winter Soldier and Aftermath, are wanted for the bombing of some building in Vienna that killed lots of people including the King of Wakanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf1b7a3e3bcca38302c2c47bdb95d5f"Bucky grabs my hand as he takes the paper and throws it back onto the stand table. "Come on. Let's get home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3410ec01a9537f9389378773a051d7e3"We rush to the apartment building, but instead of going inside the normal way, we run up the fire escape and go through the window of the bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be8e9e6d4cd272aaa58b8b0867485538"I hear a noise coming from the kitchen, so I place my finger up to my mouth as I turn to Bucky. He nods and we head into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cad760faa83956390ce53ef9f45f94b"Captain America stands in the kitchen, going through one of our memory books./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d8f02d2bc1b05b1f6cb832ed501a03"He suddenly turns around and looks at us. Bucky's grip on my hand tightens as he stares. "You know me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da9c58708b0a1f92ce313c2bc189f7f""You're Steve," Bucky speaks up. "I read about you in a museum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b516810d63cc3bde9569e5cd15916a"Steve turns to me in question. An unsure look appears on my face as I look at the man I almost killed a year ago. I nod slowly. "Yeah. I saw you in a newspaper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5498a17e26d467dd7e065072947f5f03""I know your both nervous," he comments. Bucky's hand tightens even further against my hand. "You have plenty reason to be. You're both lying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0cfad48f78dacd72f47e62159e644f""We weren't in Vienna," Bucky informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d6b4578dadd2a70d2e06b63b2fe187a"I shake my head. "We don't do that anymore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ca1e4560ed93fcde4dffe57b5ce1ce""Well the people that think you guys did are coming right now and they're not planning on taking you both alive," Steve informs as he steps forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c8222c2d5bd04f136d44925d28a119e""That's smart. Good strategy," Bucky comments as he looks down at our intertwined hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc602710932ad429d9518bca399cc7d5""This doesn't have to end in a fight," Steve says. Bucky lets go of my hand and walks over to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="768d02b7d165f93a060591a7e0a1ac74"I look over at Steve as I hear the team trying to break through the door. "It always ends in a fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b30df4cc147270ac250afa9d11239d""Buck, you pulled me from the river. Aves, you didn't kill me. Why?" Steve demands as Bucky takes off his glove that covers his metal hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de530b0805bc7d1624163a6596581a3f""I don't know," we both respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1716ad8e0aaf19fca56de20d51b1d18""Yes, you do," Steve retorts as he looks at both of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1dce27c58983279ff361bc84ff76431"A bomb is suddenly thrown through the window. As it lands on the floor, my eyes widen and I kick it over to Steve for him to cover it with his shield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8106678fe054cd89e9020c0a211ada24"Gunfire erupts through the air and I'm quick to react. I stop the bullets before they can hit any of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24684b7751caa535c204324099eb843"Five men bust through the windows. As Steve and Bucky take on one each, I'm of course left with the other three. I roll my eyes. "Of course, give the girl with the powers the most people to fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aa1c585924a8a6ca4745d22c7c3a502"They shoot relentlessly at me, but no bullets get through since I block each and everyone from hitting me. After a few seconds of this, I grow tired. "Okay, this is seriously getting old now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6252f46b674ddecafbbc7c1cab9eb6ab"I unarm one of the men, holding out my hands for the gun to be placed there. I shoot all three of the men in the stomach and they fall to the ground, unresponsive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9463de0448d265239ec4b6025834e2f""Buck, get the backpack," I demand as I notice one last guy hopping through the window in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4956607e28ce02b156e000e9b9a74e92"I jump onto the kitchen counter and place my legs around the man's neck, using the force of gravity to bring him to the ground. As soon as the man is out, I notice my pancakes sitting on the counter waiting to be eaten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adaa305476997d5f07bf77e30d310d1c"As I pick up a pancake and start eating it, Bucky throws our backpack out of the building. All of a sudden, more men enter the room. I groan with the pancake in my mouth as they shoot at Bucky, but he easily stops the bullets with his metal arm. Steve puts his shield in front of the two and Bucky pushes the Captain out of the window, knocking one of the men to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2849c48129de43036b9262ea93e73fa1"As I continue to eat my pancake, another man enters the apartment through the window. I look over at Bucky, who's currently fighting some other dude, and groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c769659f90ee4324803f9e0b66298d41"I walk over and punch the man in the face. He tries to kick me away, but I grab his leg and throw him against the wall. He falls onto the floor, unmoving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c240f7f11d178a84e9ccd9d036719cee""Okay, that's five men for me. I think I beat you two," I comment as people start shooting at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e7071c3f74e7288a937b763c2a2940"Bucky sends me a look and I smile slightly, gesturing towards the door. "Let's pay them a little visit, shall we?"/p 


	12. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758f1596b26fff12c0f3f06930477418"Before the men can bust open the door, Bucky slams his fist into the wood, knocking the door off its hinges. While Bucky goes for the man that was standing in front of the door, I fight with two other men that was trying to get into our apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af379514fcd67c666dc03ba638f046b2"I kick one of the men in the gut, smoothly slip around him, and hit my fist against his back, causing him to fall over the railing onto the ground below. I turn to the other man and slam my fist into his face with such a force that he breaks through the wall behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30434388f5fd996eadab839afa02fb7c"Two shooters suddenly break through a glass window in the ceiling and grapple down towards Bucky and I, shooting continuously. I hold up my hands, easily blocking every bullet coming my way as Bucky shields himself with his metal arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2671cd491a9f484d66ae4a0b28d00b65"I send Bucky a nod as the men grapple down to our floor. I grab one of the men while Bucky grabs the other. We throw each man in the same direction and they collide in midair, landing on the hard ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f558b1b04b2e84fe1657cf0495fdaef2"We both look down the stairs just to see more men on their way up the stairs to get us. Without warning, I grab Bucky and jump across the stairs, landing a half floor away from where we previously stood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f4446d343c7cf6cfb299beea662c2da"One of the policemen swing their gun at my face, but I grab it before it collides with my head. I twist the gun out of the man's hands and shoot him in his foot. As he falls onto the floor, I'm attacked by another man. I grab the man by the wrist and flip him onto the floor easily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f1ccc3e82678ba86ea3108aa4d4c7f"Bucky and I make our way down the stairwell until we're greeted by more men trying to kill us. It's not exactly something unusual. I'm one hundred percent sure something like this has happened before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5e84f210ffbbd4e4805fae85860f9c"I punch the first man I come to, causing him to double over in pain. In his state of vulnerability, I kick the man in the back and watch as he falls onto the floor with a grunt. I hear the swing of a fist spiraling towards my head, so I turn and grab it before it makes contact. Holding only the man's fist, I throw him off the stairs and listen as he screams before hitting the hard ground. Before I can turn around, the sound of a gun being loaded runs through my ears. "Don't move." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dae7e5083ae47f84319c2c9c291cea2"That's when everything stops. Steve, who was coming down the stairwell to help us stops in his tracks. Bucky, who defeated his last bad guy, stops to look in my direction frantically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47301fe00006e1e3d232b79f8ec69216"Because of the rebellious person I am, I move. In one fluid motion, I duck as the man fires the gun, a ringing going off in my ear as I turn and grab the gun from the man. His eyes glaze over in horror as I shoot him in the stomach. As soon as he lands on the floor, I turn to the two men watching me. "What? You've never seen a woman kick ass before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f56c9c7acbcbbf02805d89659701878"There's no time for a response as more men appear in front of us. I grab one of the men and throw them over the railing. Captain America catches the man before he can fall. He looks over at me about to say something when the man Bucky was fighting is thrown over the railing. Steve grabs him with the other hand and looks at us, almost pleading. "Come on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36344b8f4f9d1c05bd62f4d4e65c5117"As he throws the men back into the wall to safety, Bucky breaks off the railing of the stairs and swings down onto one of the floors below like in the movie we watched a few weeks ago, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tarzan/em. I look down at him, annoyance in my body. "Well, just leave me up here then!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4598c315203142f113195b1bd6d92d99"When he doesn't respond due to fighting the police men, I shrug and jump off the stairs. As I come in for a landing, I kick the man Bucky was fighting into a wall. Bucky looks over at me, a smile etched on his face. "Figured you'd find a way down here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23423000b470b6bb42d4c756d0898aed"Bucky and I decide to stand side by side, protecting one another. One of the policemen attempts to kick me, but I catch his leg with ease. As I hang onto the guy's leg, another man decides to try to shoot me. With one hand occupied, I grab the gun from the man's hand and wack him in the head with it. I then throw the other guy into a fire extinguisher holder behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a055db5291465d22cc01cc2acc3ff7cc"I look up at Steve once the floor is clear and without even looking at Bucky, I jump over the railing and fall farther down the stairs. I stop myself in midair at a random floor and jump over the railing, kicking one of the men down in the process. Bucky comes falling seconds later and he stops by grabbing the railing with his metal arm. I smirk slightly, repeating the words he said to me earlier. "Figured you'd find a way down here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e415156826fea1a31237d0ed63df3a"He rolls his eyes as he gets over the railing to stand beside me. I nod towards the door nearby us and he kicks it down. We enter and head straight towards the balcony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e56bd801da82aa2fead433b9da510b51"I grab Bucky's hand and we jump off together. I smoothly land us on the building next to us. Bucky scoops up the backpack that he threw from out apartment balcony and we're about to make a break for it when a force hits both of us, sending us onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a8e19dc5752ac6ec40d2d139387d40"I stand as fast as I can just to see some black cat suited dude with claws. "What the hell?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff86b053a5dfbff5439ddfaa5af2a895"Bucky swings his fist at the weird guy, but he effortlessly ducks. The cat dude kicks Bucky in the chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. I step in and kick at the guy's head just for him to duck. He swings his claw hands out at my legs and I jump before they can pierce my skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d5b0e096c6944cc4cade7ef745a691"The suited man swings his clawed hand at me and I catch it, examining it with my eyes. "Dude, what are those?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d3d68937c1f3f75358d5ddd2163bea8"Instead of a response, I get a slice to the stomach from his other clawed hand. I groan as I feel the blood pour out of the wound. At my weakest moment, the mysterious man kicks me into a crate nearby. I close my eyes when they become blurry as an aching pain shoots through my head from the impact. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do people with weird attire on always want to kill me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84cbb5923d0598542bbd2841cf7c098c"I wait until my blurred vision returns to normal to get back up. When I do, I see that Bucky and the cat dude have gotten into a fight. As soon as Bucky is thrown onto the ground and the kitty cat is about to impale his cat claws in his face, I break into action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8355a1fd6363f5ca985c6c46ed29d7"I rush over to the suited guy and kick him in the back of the head. "Get your claws off my man, kitty cat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276fb950bce7a37afcdfe5b348c7b52a"Our fight is interrupted when police helicopter starts shooting at us, but some winged dude stops them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecfca765fde51a1518ecd54e4c7160e3"Wait, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"some winged dude? /emThe Falcon? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sammy./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5066a4cf5996d2ee03cfcee1ed4ae864"I shake my thoughts away and raise my hands towards the cat man. I lift the man up and throw him against the same crate he threw me against before. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Payback, kitty cat/em. I grab our backpack and toss it to Bucky in which he clips it onto his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9173307bd57b747d4f860ebc5e71d9aa"We rush over to the edge of the building and jump off together. As soon as I land us on the ground safely, we break out into a run with the kitty cat man after us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8723e8b4a1ce524f83b54c5a622eb606"As we race down the streets, I look behind me like many annoying people do in movies. Behind us is not only the kitty cat man, but also Steve Rogers. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Our friend./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116cdf136e4e3ea20d0fdbd6e0343f4b"Guns from the helicopters above us shoot relentlessly as we run towards an onlooking hole of the freeway. As soon as we get there, we jump and land in the middle of the oncoming traffic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49de51c1bbd807d863f60bc00360fadf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I always enjoy a good car chase./em/p 


	13. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b1216cbe45078a4fa70c27e2be9396"I run beside Bucky on the highway, looking behind us to see where the cat dude is. Sirens sound from behind us, meaning that the police and or SHIELD has arrived to arrest us. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How nice./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e023143f8ba17badea2c73485325e8c"Bucky and I jump onto a green car and walk on the roof to the front. We jump off from the hood and continue to run through the traffic. I notice the cop car gaining on us, but notice Steve in the front seat and sigh in relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a36647d7f9d4e697481f94811cd1476"My relief is cut short when Bucky and I come face to face with cop cars heading our way. My eyes widen and I quickly grab Bucky's arm to jump over the barrels that separate the sides of the highway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ef2259de6259a0c053d7bbf35d0924"As we come up on an opening of the tunnel we're in, I notice a motorcycle headed our way. I realize Bucky has the same idea as me when he pulls me towards the vehicle. He simply grabs the bike from the man and swings it around to face the direction we need to head in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1598af5ae461702eeac01d872a1a8c2d""Wow, that was smooth, Buck," I comment as I get on the back of the motorcycle and wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckles at my comment as he starts to drive the motorcycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0dd2c95b94fcf0913e42398bdbca7c"We maneuver and cross back onto the right side of the road with Steve in the police car in tow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaacc4a4bca4a39db8959f3b95ff5bc2"After a few seconds of blissful peace, the cat dude jumps from Steve's car towards us. I skillfully reach out and grab the masked man by his neck. He manages to place his feet on the ground and flips onto my other side, causing the motorcycle to fall on its left side. Luckily, Bucky places his metal arm into the ground to keep us upright. I quickly kick the cat man off and Bucky manages to get the motorcycle back upright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ca69f64ebc4ad02abb43b7eff6df3f"Bucky throws a bomb onto the ceiling and it explodes as soon as we get out of the tunnel. When I finally take a second to relax and breathe, the cat dude appears out of the rubble from the explosion and catches the back of our borrowed motorcycle. This causes the bike to fall onto the ground and Bucky and I to go rolling onto the ground along with the cat dude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa8340f9a66a06fb817bae0e23de8fd""It's official. I hate my life," I mutter as I stand up slowly. Steve joins us as Bucky and I get off the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f36769c01942772b70fc325e5404183"A dude in a metal suit suddenly flies down from the sky and threatens us with his blasters on his hands. "Stand down now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f1896371c1a5a4ebcdf4ba273c0088d"The cat dude stands across from Steve, Bucky, and I as cops start to surround us. I'm about to reach out for Bucky when I notice that Steve is between us with an protective arm in front of each of us as if he's trying to shield us from harm. When the police start yelling at us, Steve puts his shield away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4ac8b4e753b1cb7d347c6c4b05ba27""Congratulations, Cap. You're officially a criminal," the guy in the metal suit says. Looking over at the cat man as he takes off his helmet, the metal man comments, "Your Highness."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76af392cc84e0260985a861c80a6db49"I'm suddenly slammed into the ground by a police officer. A memory of Hydra restraining me goes through my mind and I start lashing out. "No! No no no! Я ничего не делал, гады!" I start yelling in Russian. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I didn't do anything, you bastards./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a35c9b4b050f4a24779c42b72562d5"A gun hits the back of my head, making my head collide with the ground. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Bucky shouts from beside me, but they shut him up by hitting him in the back of the head with a gun, too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842e8ca30a7932b78f4b66b09d45c011"I'm put in some kind of hand covering handcuffs and pulled off the ground. My eyes glaze over as I'm snatched into a memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff9dc52794306cd88d891af07ce42d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You're legacy will be death and madness," a voice echoes, the face that said it blurred. I scream as a hand covers my face and slams my head onto the examination table. "Stay down. We must finish the procedure."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40983021a9504d1ad391e50a921ec0a"My eyes widen as I'm brought back into reality, my sanity slipping away right in front of me. Without thinking, I slam by shackle covered hands against someone's head, breaking them off in the process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1199d6fa5e76782f2ad97b7fa1b953d2"I elbow the other man that holds me in the chest and snap his head to the side, snapping his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87da321c2adcf1904bfb155276c63c6""Fire at will!" one man yells and I'm thrown back into another memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c33b2fe8052cc9407bcdb4268fafef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Fire at will!" I yell to the soldiers in the 107th infantry./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc2e05f30a27729128f0748409dda05"Snapping back into reality, I raise my hand, lift a police car off the ground, and shield myself with it. When the gunfire doesn't stop, I send a bolt of electricity heading towards the biggest group of policemen and women./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f307b56aa07966c079f4b96488ee2833"Before I can cause anymore damage, the familiar whistle goes off in my ears and I fall onto the ground, clutching my hands against my head. I barely notice the man above me pressing down on the familiar whistle that somehow sends frequencies through my mind. Once they stop, my world is disoriented as they pull me off the ground, walking me to a squad car. When we pass Bucky, he manages to catch my eyes. "It's okay, Aves. Everything is gonna be okay. Don't worry," he says reassuringly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cbad0d8b47ac4d233d9b64e80d6236b"As they put Steve, Bucky, and I into different police cars, I try to believe the words Bucky said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484b0f1dc80176cdd52edfa2774a86ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything is gonna be okay./em/p 


	14. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3610d3a0e3f5e7e2749c3816ac5ba51e"I suppress a groan, my eyes rolling as the glass confinement thing I'm in is lowered off the truck. "Какая связка идиотов," I say, my eyes glaring at the people Steve and Sam are talking to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c111df425d5535f6fe0e5661d89c49a3""What's gonna happen to them?" Steve asks, gesturing to Bucky and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28d6be67fc318d17620057a372c4b076""The same thing that oughta happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b4be02452c1f76e9e1d97b137654d94"My eyes widen as my mouth starts spewing words before I can comprehend what I'm saying. "Ты чертовски анютины."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1fdaa8c3677bebb9ee9a0b799f9db4"The man's eyes widen, looking at me with a glare before looking at the lady standing beside him. "What'd she just call me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b33d53ebe515b59a06054eb28bfa169""Um...she called you a...pansy," the lady began, "with the F-bomb added in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8bc70d243c1ddbb124a18de291e8b7"I glare at the man, seeing my eyes turn red in the glass. As if on cue the the lights blink, one of them releasing sparks. I smirk slightly, staring at the man as he leads Sam and Steve away, giving me one last suspicious look before the doors close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="862c51ba40b9232ca4e23786e5633766""Don't even try to use your powers. They won't work in there after I plugged this in," a man says as he gestures towards one of the many tubes that are connected to the box I'm in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fce569082a98e18b4b0efa2e07567413"I don't respond, beginning to grow hungry. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I never got to finish my pancakes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a0d8983683e2bb72add728e37d1e54"The man leaves and I'm left alone to bore myself to death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c6b7b38e982807b47c124217d49dd6""Oh, my God. I've never wanted to die more than I do right now," I mumble, wishing I could scratch my nose that itches really bad. "All I want to do is scratch my nose. I mean, is that so much to ask?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d19c579a770ebdcb8ef34a2bc66248""Ms. Evans, what a pleasure it is to meet you," a lady with blonde hair says as she enters the room. "I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit down?" She gestures to the chair that sits in front of a table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5cfc221ffbe307dda0ccc064e82d8d0""Yeah, actually I mind a lot," I sass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697f857f6e956cd92c6f53053e099122"A firm glare takes over my face as I look at the woman as she sits down. "Do you know where you are, Aftermath?" I almost wince at my own name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecec91e47de6c90953aca1f3529d627f"She's greeted with silence from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f5ade8dc7cd1631a0f9271360fc3d4""I can't help if you won't talk, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e3ce5b30a5d06219386e15317d1e4e7""My name's Avery," I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af59eed497e834c6c1e93154b1dcbcca"The woman nods, writing something down. "Avery it is then. So Avery, you being alive since World War II means you must have seen a lot of horrible, horrible things. Am I right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e13e558f4fc8533e8af4199d910579"If possible, my glare deepens. "Shut up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8c2ef8880b1c47f0fff78a9faedb9e"She puts her hands up defensively. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Luckily, we only have to talk about one of those horrible, horrible things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9871b7e23800b27258169cb4cf9fe932"That's when the power shuts off. I look around awkwardly before looking at the lady. "This isn't me, I swear."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9d07251d3ef9b513c3a5bab30e648a""Why don't we discuss your home?" she continues even though the power has gone off. "Not America. Not your father. Not Bucky. Not SHIELD. Not here. No, let's talk about your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/em home." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0595a289b52513926876f65ba90c11"My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What the-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4276e23aa7def616fce61fc6fe400049"The lady takes out a red book with a black star on it and my eyes widen in horror, knowing exactly what she's planning to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25464b8b543e91c551fb45bc57fc44fe""Пепел."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="267887af1c7990b366f63a8c80ebdac2"My head falls back against the chair as I mumble, "No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05863677b93105f48129a6e734f8f0f8""Один."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17161d1fad62b915e1ef4fb01a1fca35""Shut up," I say, clenching my fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f8e977a5ef228f957208c5f59d4665""Зима."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c295dae816819a924dba951b213f3550"A horrible pain goes through my head, causing me to wince./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a10db762dc6f42f3593ccff6303352""Кровь."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dca2dab896738bc00b425e2445acaea"My breathing hitches, my eyes darting across the room before I close them tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11fb8878db3a3592863116cb4491338e""Четыре. Отец."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25287e7d85a85b7cda911dc37480039d"A scream escapes my lips, the pain in my head getting worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0652c920f8d1f14827d740efa64cf69c""Убийца."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51fa0e5b564068c30537b868cfc4d29""Shut your mouth!" I yell as my hands break out of the metal restraints thanks to the super soldier serum in my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28010a3a06fc4916b296fb66842b59e0""Девять. Солдат."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb60edc03809b8a9dafad0cb5f6c5af3"I punch the supposedly unbreakable glass, causing the woman to step back in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0971416b7f440eb188c93aa75725b59""Зеленый."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4027740408f7da2b93a31f4a106c12df"Delivering punch after punch after punch, the glass finally starts cracking as blood oozes out of the cuts forming on my fist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d894fe1c3534bef8804b97b4996a4d3""Пять."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80924a28a344ecf8dda167dd0e62e25b"I let out a yell as I punch the door one last time, causing it to break off the hinges and fly across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c753feeb3b95ce5cee9b177527df8948""Послe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea72e6d12989b40174f84a857d6603b0"I stare at the woman in front of me, all thoughts erased from my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ead1ddb59510a690938dcb9f507c5062""Aftermath?" the lady asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b4faac87240b339fb0cd3c42816d42""Готов к соблюдать."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="564119740a669808a7510ddd6429c5b2""Mission report. December 16, 1991."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98bcb703c4a30be65cc87c762ead1b75"Uncontrollably, I punch the woman straight in the face and knock her feet out from under her. Pushing her against the wall, I summon some electricity into my fingertips, stunning the woman as if I used a taser. She falls onto the floor and I kick down the door that separates me from a room of guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfd362c654ee9b93e740325f291bd5d""She's escaped!" one man shouts, pointing his gun at me fearfully. I don't give him time to shoot before I disarm him and elbow him in the face, not bothering to watch as he falls onto the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d89ba0edf4cc3a17b438b30b692a61"The other men are about to attack me when a door across the room was kicked down. A man with longish dark brown hair and a metal arm walks through. We stare at each other for a minute, curiosity coursing through our brains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b5dcdb5a7351b6fa0d5a2281111840"The men around us break into gunfire, but I easily stop every bullet in midair before they can reach me as the mysterious man blocks his with his metal arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2388d46918f1e6a8893230daa27c41db"I kick one man in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, giving me the opening I want. I swing my legs around his head, twirling around before bringing him and three others to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b82701c7364d46f8aa86d2352999ac"Feeling someone's presence behind me, I turn around just as their fist swings towards me. I grab his fist and flip him over with ease before simply electrocuting everyone left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f58a1fafa208614bd44ac97690784d1"The metal armed guy looks over at me warily, probably wondering how I did what I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d1d5f1b5789b85c49c5b4264c23c24"Before he can ask anything we hear footsteps heading our way. I nod to the guy and rush back into the room I came from as he does the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3a342318b212596413217f9b133dec"Seconds later, a dark-skinned man walks into the room. He looks at the woman on the ground before glancing around the room suspiciously. While his head is turned the other way, I sneak up on him and kick him in the back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b646eebeccd17758abd99aa1a62264"He goes forward, letting out a gasp as his hands hit the wall. "God, Evans," he says as he holds his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da5954f71e62068c759ba9fcdab3a02"I grab his jacket and swing him around to face me. Raising my fist, I slam it repeatedly into his face until he falls onto the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e983ff0fc1d127944ac7b4efafb42938"Hearing grunts outside the room, I rush out just to see the mysterious man from earlier beating up a man with blonde hair. The blonde haired man is punched through the elevator doors and falls down towards the bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108badaabb7d17abbe99e5aca694d91c"The metal handed man turns to me and nods towards the hallway that hopefully leads to an exit. We blindly rush down the hallway not running into anybody on the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c25b20f45a3f564e4f7d17f506d145"We finally reach an area with lots of chairs and tables set up. I notice a flight of stairs that probably leads up to the roof. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"An escape route/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed67f437964594c43a7affa6ea26c504"Four men approach the metal armed man and I. We nod to each other, some sort of understanding going through our minds. Two men come towards me with their guns raised and I easily knock the guns out of their hands with my telekinesis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dea4d5678cfe06ed0f6367128582286"I take notice of where the guns land before punching the first man right above his stomach, knocking the breath out of him for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2005337e4c3b14192c0e883836e23440"A moment is all I needed to grab the other man's head and slam it against a nearby table, knocking him out immediately. I turn back to the other man that has now recovered just as he throws his fist in my direction. I grab his fist, twist it downward, causing him to go towards the floor. I grab his head between my knees and flip him over onto the ground, giving him a knockout punch before getting off him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36d3fc9edac8a9dd285e1e71462021ba"Snatching a gun off the floor, I stand back up and look at the metal armed man that's finished fighting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d683aa968d8803f246efcf50a9b20db3"That's when a painful wave hits me, causing me to wince in pain and drop the gun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f03e199ec14d6a09205093e5466049"I crouch down, covering my face as a dark haired man shoots repulsor beams at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7847ddfbc4e08f9227f3c1d731fa7e"As I get back up I see the metal armed man shoot at the dark haired man, but sadly he blocks it with the metal contraption on his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c1de3bb98f2863fc8e50ecc5eb60e86"A blonde headed woman comes running into the room along with a redhead following close behind. The blonde heads straight for me as the redhead attacks my, dare I say it, ally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb28e3c9747403e5e05bbb4bc7ca2eb"The woman kicks at me, but I easily grab her leg and send her backwards. She quickly recovers and lands a punch in my face. My head latches to the side, the pain waking me up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750b3e2ad1e84926da401b249eda2ba0"I grab the girl by the throat and throw her into the glass window that holds a cafeteria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2baea9e8ea1a05bb7db00618a711b0f"I notice the metal armed man is preoccupied with another man, but he seems to have it under control so I run up the stairs quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed21c93ff2cd38ed506ce6c1680f51ec"As I make it up one whole floor, the man that was fighting my ally jumps in front of me. A cold, metallic hand touches my arm before I'm pulled out of the way of the dark skinned man's incoming leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c2870d64e07f90d355a2aa88b5a322"I groan, getting off the ground before turning back to face the two men that were now involved in a fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1784a688fa610398ad828f25d7b91e6"The dark skinned man grabs my ally's metal arm, struggling to move it closer to the ground. His arm makes a robotic noise before the dark skinned man slings him backwards and they tumble down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfc2171a88aabbec8e4f95a1e3da584"I rush down the flight of stairs and punch the man straight in the face. He lets out a groan from the impact before my ally gets off the ground and swings his leg towards the man. The dark skinned man catches his leg and throws him over the edge of the stairs. I hear him land on the floor and swipe the dark skinned man's legs out from under him before jumping off of the stairs onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ccd10e0ab7d458737261d3ba80687d"I snatch the man off the ground and we run in a completely different direction, heading towards the roof./p 


	15. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecff4a230611f5ebd6c6441124d50e40"When the guy with the metal arm and I made it to the roof, we rush to the helicopter. I hop in the co-pilot seat as the metal armed man gets in the pilot seat. He starts the helicopter and starts to take off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af6bd3734372228864b66b0dd5a77caa"Just when we're about a foot or two off the ground, a man with dirty blonde hair and a strong body grabs ahold of the helicopter and starts pulling us back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8329102b4f53908baac12fd1b097efc3"The metal armed man doesn't stop pulling the helicopter further into the air, nor does the man below us stop pulling us back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e40a0ffcd08d043bdab323274abf54"We eventually move off of the helipad, but the man grabs ahold of the helicopter yet again and holds onto the edge of the helipad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aedb1372d688b3fce857ca41665a0f53"Suddenly, the metal armed man yanks one of the steering mechanisms, causing the helicopter to turn over and crash into the helipad. The blades of the helicopter almost hit the blonde haired man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c739989376543185b5987f8d524a1a9"The blondie quickly stands back up just for the metal armed man to punch through the glass and grab the blonde man's neck. I don't intervene since my somewhat ally seems to have the situation under control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d810797fff2abe2a1c67869b38adc6ed"Seconds past before the man starts to push the helicopter off the roof. The metal armed man didn't seem to be fazed as she continues to choke the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa414a3462d9514031a1759c8bd86e8"When the helicopter tips over and we start free falling, I don't react. I could always lift the helicopter with my telekinesis, but my mind just can't handle it right now. So, for now, I just hold my breath as the helicopter is submerged in water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d2c7cd8d500246d308ca62686ed581"Noticing the metal armed man already passed out with a wound on his head, I get out of my seat to the best of my ability, reminding myself not to breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c1a7a567bdee117049765b3fe7cff3"I reach over the knocked out metal armed man and started trying to open the door. My breathing was already becoming labored and my vision was getting spotty. It has been entirely too long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54be247898ecb64e656703949eaa99f3"A deep panic takes over my body as the door won't open, black spots taking over my vision. Something hits the helicopter's roof, causing it to sink further. The force sends me up to the roof, causing me to hit my head hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78646769835a6bb8303c9ba64142d5b9"My mouth opens, letting water in involuntarily as my vision goes completely dark before I can feel the horrible effects of drowning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d775f43103b6484df254d600ddcc32"I groan and roll over slightly, but open my eyes when I'm stopped by a metal restraint. My eyes narrow, looking around the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7cb319f539cf34c0fb188615e9508d4""Ah," a voice says and I look up just to see Sam Wilson. "You're awake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67bd4754dd6d067e67fac709048cbb5e""Gee, thanks for telling me. I didn't realize that," I state sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f4b0e3cbd685603d5caa46c7259130"Sam looks at me with curiosity. "Do you remember what happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbcc1e741fa0508d85fbc9b1fda6b36"I look around the room awkwardly, wondering what Sam could be talking about. The last thing I remember is.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8b308de1a819c54d3f167dd8e197eb"My eyes widen in realization. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f950a33ff3139a83d1d1bfbeb5a9c06b""Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone," I say softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffca49518729fff28ac371dc6952dbaa"Sam let out a sigh before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Avery, but I can't say that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ff04c5c75a1508be35a9a97afc4dda"A frown appears on my face as I look at the ground thoughtfully, almost wishing I could remember it instantly. I know I will remember eventually...I always do. It's just...I wish I could em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8036ee1f38e6c4d272b3b2c7b022c36d"Now noticing the various dark bruises on his face, I wince. "Sorry about your face. I'm guessing I did that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2704c150fd01a940cca229f31af17fd"Sam shakes his head in denial. "No, you didn't do this. Aftermath did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73691815261035471450e0c07a4283b9"I sighed deeply, closing my eyes before reopening them. Looking down at the restraint on my hand, I look up at Sam. "Can you...I dunno...maybe take these off?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c251b0e041ff7769393ce9d8a6224f3d"The sass in my voice didn't go unnoticed by Sam. His mouth quirks upwards before he points towards another room. "I'll have to go get Steve first. He'll probably wanna talk to you. He's in the other room talking to Bucky right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e656c1e6203173b961b06ef86cf9ae"At the mention of Bucky, my eyes perk up. "I wanna see Bucky. Now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08edfae605d5097fffcc9602e33076f9""Hang on, Avery. It'll only be a few minutes until you can see him-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0775e5ac51c3382422955171f41ccb5c"I cut him off when I break through the metal restraints, the two pieces falling to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59b200097fda23ece552034d1d21d97"Sam's eyes widen. "Well, I guess you aren't going to listen to me. I mean, why would you start now, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e380f77137c1d877c3148e449a16eaf2"I roll my eyes and burst through the room just to come face to face with Steve interrogating Bucky, who's metal arm is restrained by some kind of metal contraption like I broke. "Steve, what the hell are you doing?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c111f007a84ceea2e0c7947faa287d60"Rushing over to Bucky, I rip open the metal to release him. I don't hesitate to grab him off the floor and easily pull him up into my arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7484247aa055b7b40cf06684a8de4f""I love you," Bucky whispers, his breath tickling my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbc9a369fd5a421b482cd675fb7e983"I smile, pulling back to look at him in the eyes. "And I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e8917936fbd55c6bff8e8d99985965"He leans down and places his lips on mine. My stomach twists inside and out, the most amazing sensation running through me as Bucky pulls me closer to him through the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc107175cc2f9bcf81cd99062a0a8cdb""Well, this is quite awkward," Sam's voice piped up, causing Bucky and I to part ways to glare at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5280c51dee0c0ae3b43c3e36b16f825""Bucky, Aves, I don't want to rudely interrupt, but we have things to discuss," Steve explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="646b371a8528e7cc651f8c8d23322a81"I nod, turning so that my full attention is on Steve. "Shoot...not literally though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada0c4126eca34e9afe47614e3bf9a19"Steve rolls his eyes before beginning. "People are dead. The bombing. The set up. These two doctors did all this just to get ten minutes with you two. I need answers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb3cfd5af1870637c764d78e8926c56""Oh, we're talking about that insane dickhead that was in my interrogation room. Man, was she an as-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51da057cf51bebf708823f5a7b638b2""Avery, we don't want to know your opinion of the woman. I'm pretty sure we can come up with what you think of her without any problems. I just wanna know what they asked you," Steve informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c41670131f47ebc6e7856cb15a2964"I purse my lips. "Well, the female dog I was paired with wanted to know where I was truly from: Hydra. She wanted to discuss one of the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrible/em events I've been through. After she mentioned my 'true' home, she pulled out that stupid red book with a black star on it and started reading those words that turn me into a dreaded monster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008bb8f2a2c7303a080ecaab9a637272"Bucky's eyes widened. "There must be two books because my guy had one, too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ac7d87ce6d0e999b206857ee35a4ba""Bucky, what did your's say?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc5fc8a059782fecd95e11619a7cf0a7""He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where," Bucky informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba682a4bfd69c6d553e4862a6c9bf14"Steve looks at him in confusion. "Why would he need to know that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6aaaf67e44a561dfdd6a21f71a6dc9""Because he's not the only winter soldier," I state nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c58dfb99e770bc491b54db57c99118c""Who were they?" Steve demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b1fdf9939c347202ddd4c1b0786985""The most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in Hydra history," Bucky says before turning to me, "Except for you, of course." I roll my eyes. "And that was before the serum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6118142959e68db61d2dc00953d3b337"Sam walks closer to us. "They all turned out like you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f11411de6a906b2794417ffdc442c3""Worse," Bucky says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac16a5717a4ded68a25b910e06133429""These doctors, can they control them?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54717a05a34468bd28f03df7005f8bdf"Bucky nods. "Enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59af35828c7ee58dca3f9f582324debe""He said he wanted to see an Empire fall," Steve speaks up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb7d74c3ded4a4a02b95c32424d1366""With these guys he can do it. They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming," I inform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef8ccbcf90f79fd296d64182aeb524b"Sam shakes his head. "This would be a lot easier a week ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c8674b3309ad58fa114d6a72f510464""If we could...if we could call Tony-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9e33ad1bf367dbf6f45f9e151d684d""Oh, he won't believe us," Sam interrupts Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5775117dd2cc14b665acaa7b9774cf19"My eyebrows furrow as I look over at Steve in question. "Wait, what's wrong with asking Tony for help? What happened while I was gone?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9339e429baaf2c18c902360860d56be1""I'll tell you in the car," Steve states before turning back to Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31ddd09968e2a46b7f1928f1da3f1e6""Even if he did..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9001c01e4c467bcae9a790e5d5720f6b""Who knows if the Accords would even let him help," Sam finishes for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd02847e24afb5146904d42aa05cc37"Steve nods. "We're on our own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d035ece3363bae56fcc3ec5ed8faebe7"Sam looks off in the distance for a second before turning back to Steve. "Maybe not, I know a guy."/p 


	16. Chapter 14

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asks Sam, who's sitting in the passenger seat.

"No," Sam responds grumpily.

I roll my eyes, sitting up to wack him over the head. He grunts in pain, grabbing his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For disobeying your orders," I say sassily.

Sam rolls his eyes before we all turn our attention to Steve and Sharon just as they kiss. Sharon was kind enough to bring Steve, Sam, and Bucky's suits and gadgets. She even managed to snag my old Avenger suit. Though, I had no idea she was into Stevey in _this_ way, I was happy for him nonetheless.

I whistle. "Man, Stevey's got game."

Bucky laughs, causing me to smile and Sam to look our way in surprise. _Oh, that's right_ , he's never had the pleasure of being in the presence of Bucky's laugh.

()()()

We quickly drive up the parking deck to where we're meeting the rest of our crew. I get out of the small Bug along with Bucky just as Clint Barton hops out of their van. Wanda Maximoff gets out on the passenger side of the van and walks over to meet with Steve.

I walk closer, leaving Bucky propped up against the Bug.

"Cap," Clint greets, his eyes searching our group before landing on me. "Hey, Avery."

I send him a small smile. "Hey, Barton." Honestly, I expected our meeting to be a lot more awkward since the last time I saw him I was trying to kill him, but it seemed like Clint wasn't really bothered.

Wanda notices me and waves. I wave back at the girl, wondering where she's been. From what I understand, she has turned into a wonderful avenger along with Steve, Sam, and Natasha.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice," Steve tells the two.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor," Clint starts. "Besides, I'm on your team."

"Thanks for having my back," Steve thanks the two.

Wanda nods. "It was time to get off my ass."

"How's our new recruit?" Steve questions, gesturing towards the backseat of the van.

Clint opens the door and the man that was lying in the backseat stands up abruptly. The man that Sam says is Scott Lang looks around groggily, still in the process of waking up. "What time zone is this?"

I snort, causing Scott to look at me and then back at Steve in shock. He slaps himself across the face, making me furrow my eyes in confusion. "I'm literally in the presence of two living legends. I think I'm gonna pass out." He fans his face before turning to Steve. "Captain America," he greets.

"Mr. Lang," Steve greets back.

Scott Lang turns to me in awe. "And Aftermath, or should I say Captain Evans?"

"You should say Avery," I respond with a hint of amusement on my face.

He nods with a smile on his face before shaking Steve's outstretched hand. "It's an honor." He continues to shake his hand up and down for an extended period before realizing what he's doing. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow," he says as he lets go. He smiles, grabs onto Steve's shoulders, and stares in awe. Turning towards Clint and Wanda, he says in amazement, "He's Captain America."

Scott lets go and turns around to acknowledge Wanda. "I know you too, you're great." She smiles slightly at the hyperactive man as he turns back to Steve and I. "Jeez, look I wanted to say...I know you know a lot of super people, so...Thanks for choosing me."

Straining his head to look at Sam, he waved. "Hey, man."

"What's up, tic-tac," Sam greets, causing me to laugh at the nickname. On the car ride, Sam explained Scott's power to us, making me understand his nickname.

"Good to see you," Scott says as he awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Look, what happened last time was a..."

Sam interrupts him before he could go any further, "It was a great audition, but it'll...it'll never happen again."

"Did he tell you what we're up against?" Steve questions the young man.

Scott ponders for a second. "Something about some...psycho assassins."

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man," Steve informs.

Scott shrugs. "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"We should get moving," Steve comments.

"I've got a chopper lining up," Clint informs. I nod in approval.

An announcement goes off in German, saying that the airport is to be evacuated immediately.

"They're evacuating the airport," Bucky informs from his spot by the Bug.

"Stark," Steve states.

Scott looks at him in confusion. "Stark?" I nod in response.

"Suit up," Steve demands.


	17. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212dc8077325c08cab61533be54cee19""Steve, why don't you just let me electrocute them enough to stun them and we'll be home free?" I question as we rush towards the airport, all of us in our signature suits and outfits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5209d8f833eef5d5be7f818ad20fc863""That's not a great idea, Avery. You can't exactly control the voltage of your electricity can you?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b84a2ea65b11adb4034222b8029e6202"I look at the ground intently at his statement. Of course em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I couldn't/em. I know that. Everyone knows that. I haven't been fully in control of myself since Hydra got ahold of me in the 1940's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ead8364f0580b6f6bb09530e870d0b4"My brain lights up with an idea again and before I even think it over, I spit it out. "Okay, how about my elemental manipulation? I could cause a tornado or something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3811d36f09ac53be94426db52a7eaae""Aves, that might endanger other people. Besides, from what I remember, you only used that once in Alexander Pierce's office," Steve informs as we continue to walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed5bc291fc3c1b457b30b3e7d71cd3a8"I narrow my eyes. "Okay, I guess you are right about that one." I rack my brain for anymore ideas. "Okay, what about if I use my telekinesis and Wanda's to literally like keep them away?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b64301c81447bfb985a22341c10a94f9""Keeping away just Stark would cause you both to use too much energy, let alone his whole team," Steve comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d14a57796ec02c881b005ecfd9d6f4"I groan in exasperation. "So, we have to fight them? I already did that once with Ultron. Don't you remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f30107ce0c5ecf75a6f5d7425ae9fb0"Steve rolls his eyes at me. "Yes, of course I remember. Now, you guys get to your stations while I go check out the chopper. I know Stark's already here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2852a53b50bf5c3be41e2b84ba764b12"With that, he leaves us standing behind a concrete wall to watch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6c42bdf820afc9220606a6e032493e"I look over at Bucky. "How did you deal with that child when you two were younger?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d29e68ced6b7582c4f8d75dee5436bc""I didn't. He was always getting himself into trouble. Still is, actually," Bucky says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1020f9cdd831ff6102fda383e4eb9b"With quick goodbyes, Sam and Bucky quickly leave to go to their 'stations.' A few seconds later, Wanda and Clint leave also, leaving Scott and I alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41faf35c0c56cb50586ded3c8e336e21"Our attention is quickly brought to Stark as he makes his appearance in his Iron Man getup with Rhodes right beside him. Seconds later, the Black Panther makes his appearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0eca85dbb5d1a9d05d438ac73a7b15"I groan yet again, throwing my arms up in the air. "Great, it's the kitty cat again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd9f9f678aaf7229b48579927253970"Nat then shows up, says something that seems to be inspirational, causing Steve to be distracted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc86ea6492b3267d000e91020899712a"That's when Stark shouts, "Underoos!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1828e2184fd628fdb0e78ec6008f7f38"A guy in a tight red and blue outfit with a spider print on his chest appears out of nowhere, snatching Steve's shield and shooting some kind of sticky web stuff on his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46cf71199a82e94e0da1ea119cbf525a""Did Tony just call that kid underwear?" I question, looking over at Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecd4fe7d0cc4439510cfe6f7a9efb3aa""I think he did," Scott responds with a nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58c252d04ce4c8c35ef5ac6b6e42d3e""You should probably head out now," I tell Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e2cc78a28a05455849f13eb0693b0c"His face turns to one of realization and he quickly changes to his 'ant' size before running off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a955d4fd743bb4b5452953756ecdf9"Tony starts talking to Steve when Sam starts speaking through the Comms unit in all of our ears. "We found it. The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3418cbafc52056e821694b62968ad976"Steve holds up his hands in the air and Barton, from his and Wanda's spot on the roof, shoots an arrow, ripping the webbing apart. Steve is now free. "Alright, Lang."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd72a1baee92c0d8406c8c598f96570e"As if on cue, the spider guy is knocked down on top of the car he was on. I laugh hysterically. Scott is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hilarious/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b2e0be5a794732c54d6dfcfd878896"Scott changes back to full size and hands Steve his shield. "I believe this is yours, Captain America."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dccf0755ae1804fb55cfcd6a938252"Iron Man and Rhodes takes off, probably shooting orders in their comms unit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e98250164750d2abcda1139b31ed534"Suddenly, my excellent hearing causes me to hear what the kitty is saying. "Barnes is mine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3820e93b2a62adbfcee75c5b5c064586""No, actually, Barnes is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mine/em," I mumble under my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f1565fc459cdf8215e95f1de69cafb"I spring into action, leaving Steve to handle the cat man before focusing on flying after the spider guy, who seems to be after Sam and Bucky. Every second he shoots some of his webbing, swinging on it to fly through the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8bea15fbdd27c5fcaed7ca8b6d33a7f"As soon as I catch up to him, I tackle him through the glass of the airport, knocking both of us to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e365af0e712eed7fe038c0791c4c759e""What the-" Bucky says as he stands over us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="744b1ee1b41e341bcfd4e12eb87e9b52"The spider guy springs into action and throws his fist at Bucky. Bucky catches his first with ease with his metal arm. The guy looks at it in disbelief. "You have a metal arm? That's awesome, dude!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="042849afa1f80091f17e49b572d5af0b"I chuckle at the kid, lashing my leg out and causing him to fall to the ground. Sam flies through the air and picks him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b8f0763fe91dac9c746025d7abef3b1""You have the right to remain silent!" the kid shouts as they fly through the air. The spider kid breaks away from Sam and he starts shooting his webbing again, going after Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="635cd3760e12364238ee865141469966"Bucky holds out his hand and I don't hesitate to grab it, letting him hoist me off the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071fdb68b516b780db0aff06734340a9""Let's go show this kid who he's messing with," I state before we run after the him and Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e23156bf0a765df93a42a62bbddb45"After finally catching up to them, Bucky rips one of the big signs out of the floor and chucks it at the spider kid. "Well, that's one way to do it," I comment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="700a2ae0b3ae1a768cf9ac56373c948c"We hide behind one of the metal poles that hold the building up, waiting for the sound of impact that never comes. Instead, Underoos says, "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b36b565c503d33772249780bdc8fab58""Oh God," I exclaim before stepping into the line of fire and stopping the sign from hitting us. "That was a close one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f08db519e1dca4359a30775ca067003"The kid somehow causes Sammy to fall into one of the kiosks that sits in the middle of the airport aisle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120eeea4c61dd69e4f900adc181790e8""Okay, this kid is seriously getting annoying," I mumble before rushing towards Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfa32d2f0447450fbeb9bd473a1a4c4""Avery, electrocute him!" Sam shouts from his spot on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed527c316372eb288733e298d52e9710"I roll my eyes, knowing Stark made his suit electrocution proof, but still I do as Sam asks. I turn around just as the kid is coming towards us. As I summon the red colored electricity to my hands, the kid shoots at us with his webbing. I quickly stop them from hitting us, having to focus on each little ball of white that gets near us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79806c6814c611505dcb6a7d1cdc8fc3"When the kid finally sits on an advertisement block, I send the red electricity his way. It hits him, but doesn't do anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d93adc8318afe47ecaca33c558e962b"I groan loudly in realization. "Great idea, Sam, electrocute the guy that's probably got a rubber-made suit on!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2925c2b4bdb8a6494c93546c04931e9c""Not my fault," Sam retorts just as the kid shoots some more webbing at his hands, trapping him to the railing. "Great, just great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28335d815e3e10800e7ff1d1d9d9121""Are those wings carbon fiber?" the kid asks Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c021574e81f2d07449b4eedc3cb26310""Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam questions from his trapped position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6900aa07c990d0d725a2b773da76f64""That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio, which, I gotta say, that's awesome man," the kid continues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0ea36fcd54f760f0e46112aacccad77""I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking," Sam comments. "Unless you're Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca9151a4d95c94372a25413d19d8736"My mouth opens in shock. "Hey! I am offended!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833512591b0d2a8d3278a0e2f26e936c""Alright, sorry, my bad," the kid comments before swinging off towards us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7923fe420d3778ce6898b3cc58090e1e"Bucky jumps in front of us and together we all are kicked onto the bottom floor. I groan when the kid shoots his webbing at my right hand, trapping me to the floor. "I seriously hate this kid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2164fc5b049c483b4545ff30cb821014""I second that," Bucky comments from beside me. We were all in the same situation: stuck to the floor, except Sam was completely covered in webbing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2847c5b692db89bfbddead42f59793a2""Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so I'm really sorry-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c95dd9865c54cce69b78682b92054c7"I hold out my hand and send him flying out the window with my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f74df89cf150d5a3b0add2a632b1e5""You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky questions as we lay on the floor, exhausted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a72026262cc4c43ef65f7a2fab20d42""Shut up," I comment, closing my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dbd929e77406b2ee445ae43f16ae8cf""I hate you both," Sam says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d86e4719037830862f471cbb4d53d0c""You love us," I retort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0004a60c6ee4e8869a6f07f5e5dc53"We quickly run with the rest of our gang towards the quinjet, which sits in a garage just waiting to be started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9253e289b7aaaa3ffa8b59f196977eab"When we get closer, Vision appears out of nowhere in the sky and shoots his laser in a straight line across the concrete, causing a crack to appear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e7b035d3b7c242978f12c55c795b6d""Wow, a small crack in the concrete. Oh no, how shall I ever get across?" I sarcastically ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b112ef29ecd0b883aaa9433993ba68""Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you're doing is right. But, for collective good, you must surrender now," Vision states as the rest of his team shows up below him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6e0f0e010dad0b2c2f2f9abaf7a05b"It's quiet for a few seconds before Sam speaks. "What do we do, Cap?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="361d4165895ef1ed00fa41fe0d358caf""We fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45cfed476d90527f828db2529995c50e""Well, this is gonna be so much fun," I comment sarcastically before we walk into battle./p 


	18. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b2033c79f3cba1e4491d7ab48cb256f""Oh, we're running now," I state, unaware that was the plan until it starts to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1aff1e987bfcf735bc6b0bd87173f22"It didn't take long for us to make it to one another and when we did, it was like hell on Earth. Well, not really. I'm exaggerating. We aren't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"burning/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1850690efc10089a9bd3fbe92d1b907"Everyone finds an opponent except me, so I take a position in the sky. I start to pick up packages that were supposed to board airplanes and throw them at our opponents, distracting them long enough for my teammates to get the lead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d78a353149b01a25eca7404e8681a25"It was all going good until Rhodey literally tackles me into the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3758ac4ec5f30cee65716db5aed28be7"I will not lie. It hurt. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Really/em bad. I'm pretty positive I have a broken rib or two. Although it's something I have dealt with before, it still hurts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6a86470ebb86a95cc24ae439f4b66c""I'm sorry for doing this, Avery," Rhodey comments before holding up his wrist, seemingly about to shoot me with something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87734210bc6f85c26ddcb33049734e47"My eyes widen and my instincts suddenly kick in as I grab his head between my knees. In one fluid motion, I flip him over onto the ground and stand myself up in the process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765428eef60bc8dea70083ba9741a8f0"Standing over him, I place my hand up, keeping him on the ground. "I don't know what you thought you were going to do, but you better not try it again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967c0e5f7ae710ef72467553009d0990"I send a little shock through him, enough to leave him fazed, before rushing off to where I hear Bucky struggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32547ae6a6f2672b6f2316a4acacdbba"I turn the corner that the crates make just to see Black Panther with his claws against Bucky's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84f448f0b5a8cfbed51dc542e3d0048"Without hesitation, I grab him by the throat and slam him into the ground. "I hate to break it to you, Kitty Cat, but nobody claws at my boyfriend but me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8dbd3e2d999f793eaa198874b2c953f"I let him go just to send him flying into an airplane with the flick of my wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f13b08c3e236981b95d86d55a50d729"Turning back to Bucky, I grab his metal hand. "C'mon, we gotta go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172b271586146c44358366756fe75827"Together we rush over to where we see Steve leaning against the stairs of an airplane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8350ec352ee704c09708a08d75dc42fa""We got to go. Those two are probably in Siberia by now," Bucky tells Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26cbef64bfd3564540917127f866f281""I'm gonna draw all the fliers. I'll take Vision. You two get to the jet," Steve says to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f827053f578804ccd64401bf5d5ace5""No," Sam declines in the Comms unit. "You get to the jet. All three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7bd5b4e6740526230d077c09e7873ac""As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f29a6e55c72d9dd29e510d2456a079""This isn't the real fight, Steve," Sam reminds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eaff79a7f957b02473b38db57d2485b"Steve looks over at Bucky and I before speaking. "Okay, Sam, what's the plan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ab77569ced10ca6ce0382267745768""We need a diversion. Something big," Sam suggests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72cb5f337f483529c05f6cd0cc178d90"Scott suddenly speaks up. "I've got something big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f5c4fee029161e9f190c2f1b355246""Scott, what are you talking about?" I ask through the Comms unit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90be5b383d8fa7fbecd25dd30ce3b141""Don't come back for me," Scott finishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="738a49031ccd89f0483fc7f93d39d56b"Bucky looks at us in confusion. "He's gonna tear himself in half?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bbfc0ece9e48d1f7ecc1322d26ecfa9""You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e2b5f43f063d49c37ee5f51aa03cf92""Yeah, I do it all the time. I mean once...in a lab. And I passed out," Scott comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12ecfe35c4f1308e7a5b9529e29bbf2"A few seconds later, Scott suddenly turns em style="box-sizing: border-box;"HUGE/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf387494ee989f0d84e7e7caa6c07c98""I guess that's the signal," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c36e85530558df418a5057a752ad7474"With that, we take off, running for our lives as everyone starts to fight again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce22b319b52e9e4ec55af8180c66a086""I'm really tired of running for my life," I state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10c0db630eb58fba61858f1da1c8df9"Just as we've almost made it, Vision uses his lasers to cut off part of the building, making it start to fall to get in our way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea98d6d6649c592a5658ad0f0783d6f4"I quickly hold out the palms of my hands, a look of concentration on my face as I keep the building from hitting the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dba40cad801287f7f0c7780d40b902c"A burst of red appears under the building and I turn to see Wanda nodding towards the quinjet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99129b27326623e33b262241e716f816""Go, go, go, go," I demand, pushing Steve and Bucky along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c2363af1f265b7db7446d6b26441ad3"We make it under just as the building starts to fall when Wanda is forced to lose her hold on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac445b1afcff50a62b5536f16eb2f31d"When I look up, Natasha stand in front of the quinjet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of course/em, her and her sneaky ways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b7079da68e52780534428fcc6b2ad9""You're not going to stop?" Nat questions, already knowing the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a9c888bf30a24fa427fb9791faf22d""You know I can't," Steve states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104b67b853e19f75136f986a36aad783"She holds her wrist up, aiming her weapon in between us. "I'm going to regret this." She fires and shoots Black Panther straight in the face, stunning him. "Go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea64c5c336dafc11c60254c70397818"We don't hesitate as we get on the quinjet at lightning speed. While Steve starts the engine, I stand at the still open door. "Thanks, Nat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e07ddffb0be79b749faaa166a1afeb0e"She shoots Black Panther one more time, but I don't miss the hint of a smile on her lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d4d804f2763191529c60bd3382a9d2"I close the door and go find Bucky and Steve in the front of the plane. Steve sits in the pilot seat, flying the quinjet while Bucky sits behind him in another seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41c2cea7824b5160c94b0f95c98ae4e"I plop myself down in the seat beside Steve and buckle up. "Ugh, I'm pooped."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a87621ce94b9772a9e9b39ceeeba5f"Steve smiles. "You could say that again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a265f3f97a7ea5c0f9baf709128be2""Ugh, I'm pooped," I tease, causing Bucky to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ab3dc59fa505cc2d9223f26b835e90""What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asks after a long silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c82d4a98463014d890bdbbdcfac90e"Steve and I exchange a glance before he speaks. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d44e9dc3aa62b70eac52bf73d03e614""I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve," Bucky says, causing me to look back at him sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2310062c2d08f7c1d797a2bc2a42ddb""What you did all those years...what you both did all those years...it wasn't either of you," Steve informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7629976c7fc60b85e3312bda9a43122""We didnt have a choice, Bucky," I say as I look back at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c9ae56f050b318af4c8ce152aa6cf0a""I know," Bucky comments before looking straight at us. "But we did it."/p 


	19. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e88ccc10863334c1211fba90daa61122"I grab a gun from the storage compartment while trying to stuff the rest of my peanut butter sandwich in my mouth. While Steve drove the quinjet, I raided the kitchen and ate some groceries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d70d4fc75cd9004d2f140e4ed163fa8"Once I get it down, I join Steve and Bucky at the opening of the quinjet just as they finish talking. "Well, what're we waiting for? I'm not getting any older!" I walk off the quinjet, knowing that Steve and Bucky would follow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce16b1ac2ff6282a23ad1ee520212c05"We reach the opened door to the place that is made into the rocks. "He can't have been here more than a few hours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debc11a7763be7e0dfd38ed423af7312""Long enough to wake them up," Bucky comments, talking about the soldiers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe0ffb307f78ff709039a1d75417891"We enter and after a little searching, we find the old elevator. We get on, me in between the two before going down. When we reach the bottom, Steve opens the metal cage up and we get off the elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97fa403aa4196764d785910988d9864"Bucky goes in front of me and checks each corner or corridor with Steve and I behind him. We start walking up a flight of stairs when the door behind us suddenly starts opening. Steve stands in front of us, kneeling with his shield protecting his body while I stand right behind him, gun locked and loaded, along with Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ab6746b384db311a30580c046630b7""You ready?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b8020897cde974661d0a70d7fd18389""Yeah," Bucky responds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553e9895dca97cea6783ea90ed378936"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b45bd448b70968bf06445e883638ab9"The door opens to reveal Iron Man. Tony's metal face retracts to show his real one. Steve walks closer, leaving Bucky and I on the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37f2ab8695bc9bc66f111e282df795a""You seem a little defensive," Tony comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7f2d51ae8a5232e3df48da96b96131"I scoff, electricity flowing to my hand on instinct./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4890bfdf64bdca20710f5e9b9b18800""It's been a long day," Steve responds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5850b3541eb7d9c4041ac580e2cfa69f"Tony steps closer, looking at Bucky and I. "At ease, soldiers. I'm not currently after you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb48bb5d1c2b513bfce7488901fe94c"Bucky and I didn't lower our weapons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75558a888e22492c62981e4b3ba6ef16""Then why are you here?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e421c849f4eae835137466e2528149""Could be your story's not so crazy," Tony informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e881293123479e41356323adad09c183"Steve eyes him cautiously. "Maybe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adda62f63f9e75ddc6c72ba668ea5187""Ross has no idea I'm hear. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself," Tony says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1e6558778574f1244aa4ae5fd468e4""Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve comments, causing Tony to laugh slightly. Steve lowers his shield. "It's good to see you, Tony."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02e9e8e80499931adf52c3ee083a0a1""Me too, Cap," Tony greets. I lower my gun in response, deciding that maybe Tony isn't such a bad guy. He then looks over at Bucky. "Hey, Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, so you can drop-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4bb8265df19c2e81a09f548f412a0e"Steve turns and gestures for Bucky to lower it. I place a hand on his arm before we start walking off. "It's okay. Tony's not as bad as he seems."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c1c24bb7696b621878b5557d3c79be"We continue on our way through the place, Tony in the front looking for heat signatures. I stand on his other side, ready to shoot anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af576dccd7e5ed4c9fa0d8c5965793c""I got heat signatures," Tony informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef24c43600c29d0664658dc16694118d""How many?" Steve questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a200350cf772597f795414408d97b2ba""Uh, one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec20396cb6fcde2edf83f0b57cf1cc50"We walk further into the compound just to see the incubator tubes with other super soldiers in them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33caf8f68898443dd5c29dc27a5f8fd""If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep," a voice sounds over a speaker. "Did you really think we wanted more of you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a973f1fea30d18c4647ae6ee28837d""What the hell?" Bucky asks, looking around at all the soldiers that have bullet holes in their heads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e34bfe681b4c473f9d49269af420a5"Suddenly, a familiar female voice sounds over the speaker. She was the one that interrogated me. "We're grateful to them though. They brought you here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6642e190859a1381e2a9fa2b14a9ed2"In one corner of the room, a piece of metal slid up to reveal the two people responsible for the bombing in Vienna. Steve throws his shield, but it ricochets and comes right back to him. "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of a few one hundred rockets."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb9821c1e0bdc4adfd11619210d82eec""I'm betting I could beat that," Tony comments as we all walk closer to him cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f7732d635a955b8be639cc8eec1c03""Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came," the man, Zemo says. I still don't know the woman's name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d894ad6a36d6b21d02bcc8d6ca6674f""You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f2d22bef8df8199e18a869a6706cdc"We reach the glass that separates us from the two criminals. "We thought about nothing else for over a year. We studied you, we followed you. But now that you are standing here, we just realized...there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3158a5b8bfec0a036c8b28473bcdbc""You're both Sokovian," I state in realization, my eyes narrowing. "That's what this is about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e28e4dc520963f818603a974f9468f71""Sovokia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell," the man informs. "No, we're here because we made a promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055264c182a013655a463d33d9617c52""You lost someone," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c888dec45c61a8db1d567c0eb4243de""We lost everyone. And so will you," Zemo says, pressing a button./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b9e777be79202fb6a32a09a85e66eb2"On a computer screen nearby, a video pops up. "An empire topple by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within...that's dead...forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf446ca8ba71a62d1c122b912111686"At the bottom of the screen, the date reads December 16, 1991. My eyes widen in horror. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/em. Not that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284d55d050ce2e1720814ab7f51957eb""I know that road," Tony announces, walking closer to get a clear view. He looks over at the two behind the glass. "What is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4784c183d2a66b6fd7874b30a10fefee"I wince as I watch the car crash. Then, Bucky and I ride in on the motorcycle. I watch as Bucky and I walk over to Howard, who is crawling. He looks up at us in confusion. "Sergeant Barnes? Captain Evans?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb9918cb5276f78e203be817e1443c17"I nod to Bucky and he goes to the other side of the car and strangles Maria. On the other hand, I start punching Howard over and over again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f7eda6691c8c29296b9a8a7bcd843fc"Back in real life, I close my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but here. How could these people show Tony the video of his parents being em style="box-sizing: border-box;"murdered/em?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a84460df9bca28e0fc91d80b3e0dcb91"When I look back at the screen, Bucky is pointing a gun at the screen and shoots at the camera that recorded us, ending the video./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3daa751013e10d0262c62d0e19f3aa"Tony turns to me first, causing me to flinch away from him. Steve pulls him back quickly. "Tony. Tony."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cbeb19b8dfef2f982b81c5db4ee9ae0"Tony looks over at him, a look of betrayal and hurt on his face. "Did you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc39f589ac4b638ddeabd2485e3d5087""I didn't know it was them," Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324803c2182c3d60d949f7e4f57817bd""Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Tony questions again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd7fcd48f0a2135d9582aa44dc5ae8b""Yes," Steve admits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b68448cddf828d92a21fecb9bd6f9c"Tony pulls away from him immediately. A few seconds later, he turns back and backhands him, causing Steve to fall onto the ground a few feet away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdc375bdb1aeec6b1f29ddbd769f825"Bucky points his gun at him and I hold my hands out, ready to fight Tony. My hands shake and I suddenly feel like a little girl again when I lived in army bases with my dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4d90bda3379642c4d2788035ee7fc0"Tony comes at me first and I actually let him throw the first punch, considering I murdered his father. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"certainly/em deserve that. I don't, however, let him get anymore in. Instead, I punch at the metal mask that cover his face, hoping to do some sort of damage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ee3194cfc61834a8adb955de96ec35"Steve throws his shield at Tony, knocking him off guard long enough for me to move away. Tony quickly retaliates by shooting some sort of device at him that traps his legs together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b6a3da0b65b34bd559068d19869c14"Tony grabs Bucky by the throat and flies him a little above us, holding him against the wall. Bucky grabs his arm and crushes his repulsors in one hand, pointing his fist away from him before he could shoot a rocket blast in his face. The blast knocks down part of the building and it starts to fall on Tony and Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a762b1fff80c506c86fbb2ad76337894"I'm quick to fly up to where the two are, snatch Bucky away from Tony, and land back on the ground safely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5b6818f13f9303a67c5f69307fbe7b9"We catch eyes with Steve briefly. "Get outta here!" Steve shouts, gesturing towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9add236e567aea393b690bb22fab9ded"Bucky and I don't have to be asked twice. We break into a run and Bucky presses a button that opens up the ceiling of the room we get to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215003b6599638e7484a4cb0d242312c"I snatch Bucky up and start to fly us up to the top, but Tony is quick to knock Bucky out of my grip. My eyes widen and I duck skillfully under Tony's arm before he punches me in the face. I kick him off of the metal I'm standing on and locate Bucky on the other side of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9962579685dea7f64b3412f1d19eaabf"Steve appears out of nowhere on the other side with Bucky. "He's not gonna stop. Go," Steve commands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2e98f8c0368f46c79c3c5b6e542b95"This time, Bucky and I start climbing instead of us flying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff7faf115203dbb3e23b859a6cc25c4""This is so much work for one day," I mumble under my breath. "I should've eaten two sandwiches instead of one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78dcbb81ac42c1bed6912248359c036""Aves, what are you saying?" Bucky asks from across the room as we climb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba06dc88f3425089fc945623ff71f0c""Um, nothing," I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d51a3a7b82860e28ec2f6fff9c21142"He chuckles at me just as Tony shoots at the roof, causing it to fall back down, covering the opening and trapping us. I groan as I lose my grip on the next metal railing and fall on one of the metal catwalks below Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d94c323eccec9d39941118b9497703e"For some reason, Tony skips over me and attacks Bucky right above me. Bucky hits him with a pole successfully, but Tony is quick to get him in a headlock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3eedd553ce6971533267d351a56aa1c"As I fly to their level and land just behind him, he asks, "Do you two even remember them?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b68782ef00a8f93b7cc63da62db4340""We remember all of them," I say as I snatch Bucky out of Tony's hold and tackle him into the abyss below. Steve throws himself at us, causing us to separate and I land on another one of the metal floors attached to the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8beca93944b4ea2cea2dabb7f2f163"I groan again as my ribs start to ache again. Why is it always my ribs? Why can't it be my back or something? I'm like one hundred years old for crying out loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7715b7e4d26a27de46f20859eb50b4a0""Aves," I hear Bucky right in front of my face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, I forgot to open my eyes./em "You okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5aa54d205afd4a0a0098a40a2464fc3"When I do open them, I'm met with Bucky's beautiful blue eyes. "I think it's time for another peanut butter sandwich."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9730c554c3f2f4b36f5d2e51ab0fc5"Bucky laughs and helps me up. I notice Steve's shield nearby at the bottom and quickly jump down to get up. I turn to Bucky, who followed me down, and hand him the shield. "Let's go help him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69bda5acb56ef5b117bcde640aa1de10"When we make it to where Steve literally rolled to, Bucky jumps and hits Tony in the back with the shield, knocking him off Steve. Bucky tosses the shield back to its rightful owner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0f27a8907336b6a468ad9e335b91a2"Tony is quick to retaliate by standing back up and swinging at Bucky. That's when I jump in and start helping the two beat up Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29cd97bf597ae75d050b8cacdb5468d9"Throwing punches left and right at his metal suit, I wince when I feel one of my fists start to bleed. In return, Tony blasts me with one of his repulsors, sending me into the concrete wall. I wince when I make impact, bits and pieces of the concrete falling onto the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ebfd193c42f66ea2628a91c3284fad"Opening my eyes, I notice that Bucky has Tony against the wall, trying to rip out the beam that sits on his chest. Suddenly, a beam of light shoots out, tearing off his metal arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d11655d6a40c85cf86a41c6314ed84"My eyes widen in horror as I look at a now left-armless Bucky. For once in my life, I'm reminded of the first time he lost that arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77dbd5461bbb15b9b2af76f6f3c155b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky stands with Steve's shield, protecting himself yet again from another blow. This time, the force knocks him out of the train. I gasp and run over to the hole in the train while Steve handles the robot thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f675b4d3b5e408b0c05e667c12c0cec9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bucky!" I yell as I notice him hanging onto the side of the train. I quickly grab onto a bar on the side of the train with my feet on a little ledge. "Hang on! I'm coming, Buck!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daef86a9589ee53fd8293219fb163871"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I go as fast as I can, but apparently not fast enough because the bar Bucky's hanging onto starts to break. Bucky's eyes catch mine and he opens his mouth, preparing himself to say something. "I love you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd996735cc22d6c47d08eb505fd2e783"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before I can say anything back, the bar breaks completely and the man I'm helplessly in love with goes falling to the ground below us./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1536bcadc5c99368fe2ea889bc8fc42"I can feel the rage in my body, causing me to feel nothing but adrenaline as I step out of the crater that now sits in the concrete wall from the force of my body hitting it. Tony shoots Bucky with a repulsor beam, causing him to fall on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08cdced5944c209658c8dd715478aa1b"Now, Bucky lays helpless on the ground and Steve is still on the ground, trying to recover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6338af3b7ce5ef429563b5d2703a84b"Wasting no time, I tackle Tony to the ground, slamming my fist into his metal mask. Instead of hitting it again, I grab the edges of it and rip the metal off of his face. Before I hit him again, I speak, "I knew him, Tony. And I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77bbd5f0a15056702fc9c6627fa633ea"When he tries to get out of my grip, I punch him in the face again and again and again. It became like a song. A beautiful, yet deadly song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f587ec1be0bc4023b3b2a59d4069e84"I pause, snatching him off the floor and flying as high as the ceiling will let me. I let him fall and he lands on the floor with a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"clunk/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ab8baa6ad4b9ad1cecbbd3f65caaff"I fly back down and survey him as he lays there with his eyes closed. I feel sad for him more than I feel angry at him. When I step closer, he quickly shoots his repulsor beam at me with his eyes still closed. I'm quick to hold out my hands and block it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb52e87d3ae0eb142954ac0ccde7661"Tony continues to shoot the repulsor beams at every part of my body and I manage to block them all until he starts speeding up. Three of them I fail to block hit me straight in the chest and I fall backwards, mumbling a string of words that would probably make Steve blush. My head hits the ground hard and I black out for a full minute before opening my eyes again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d907445ae8ac4656aeda68c139b4549a""They're my friends," Steve tells Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a0bbe9c067f30fab54e983d67fc52d""So was I," he retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec0d4e19724b20c3ae47c61ec4dae42"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, things just got real./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7231fab5b355e5fdcb03eda42f070c4a"I cough, blood spitting out my mouth. "Great, that's beautiful," I mutter hoarsely, feeling the blood get on the edges of my mouth. I hear Tony and Steve fighting again, so I get on my knees to try to stand up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2285666b7c0359620bc37813cbf8f8e8""Stay down. Final warning," Tony threatens when he has Steve back against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37dbc7f9be38493c6e258abdb3fbe07a"Steve slowly stands back up and puts his fists up. "I could do this all day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0aad439e8b54108448622411178a95e"Before Tony can hurt Steve again, I fall back onto the ground and use my last bit of energy by using my telekinesis to knock Tony onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ff021af5a76105c808cf0183c19376""You're welcome, Stevey," I comment from my spot on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9beac8ddc35b280f38e4078265779c"I don't get to see what happens next but I hear a lot of bashing on Steve's part until it finally stops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="828ed80ad0f21e145b3334d661c164a1"I watch as Steve makes his way into my vision and helps Bucky up. My stomach growls and I quickly try to get myself up to no avail. Steve is there, though, and he helps me up as he did Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a127b4636ce3fa100aab84740aa25d""That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!" Tony yells as we walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3becbd32ca4a0c41a63cd7259072d1c0"Steve looks down at me and hands his shield over to me. I toss it on the floor and we go on our merrily way, leaving Tony in the dust./p 


	20. Chapter 18

I sit beside Bucky in the building that T'Challa says we will be safe in. Bucky and I talked it over and we are going to go back into cyro until we can get the stuff Hydra put into our head out.

Steve walks up and looks at us in concern. "You two sure about this?"

"We can't trust our own mind," Bucky starts, a smile taking over his face for a second as he entangles his only hand into mine. "So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of our head, we talked it over and we think going back under is the best thing...for everybody."

"Yeah," I say, standing up and grabbing Steve in hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Stephen. Tell Wanda and Sam I said to keep you in check while we're gone. Tell Clint that I'm gonna miss him. Tell Scott he's an awesome, funny guy." I pull out a letter I wrote to Tony. "Oh, and will you give this to Tony, please?"

Steve nods and takes the letter from me, shoving it in his pocket. "Of course I will. I'm gonna miss you, too, Aves."

I pull back from him, pointing at his chest. "When I wake back up, you better have me an extra large cheese pizza ready along with the biggest Dr. Pepper you can find."

Steve chuckles. "You know I will."

I smile and stand back, leaving Bucky and Steve to say goodbye.

When they get done, Steve walks out of the room and leaves us alone with the doctor in the room.

"Are you two ready?" the doctor asks.

I turn to Bucky and don't even give him a chance to react before I press my lips to his. It's short and sweet, just like I'm wanting it to be. When I pull back, Bucky wraps his arm around my waist and tries to pull me closer, but I push him back. "No, we'll finish this when we wake back up. I promise."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "I love you more than anything on this earth," he whispers in my ear.

Tears spring into my eyes, but I'm quick to push them back. We'd see each other again. _I know it._ "I love you too, Buck."

We pull back and step into the two separate open tubes the doctor has open for us. "Ready?" he asks as he closes the tube up to seal it. We look over at one another through the tubes before nodding.

I close my eyes, still looking in Bucky's direction. The doctor presses a button and then, we're frozen, stuck looking at one another until we are awoken again...


	21. END OF BOOK FOUR

"Is this Tony Stank?" the mailman asked, standing outside the building Tony and Rhodey were in.

"Yes," Rhodey responded, humor in his voice as he points at Tony. "This is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" He then told Tony a little quieter, "I'm never dropping that, by the way." He started to walk away. "Table for one, Tony Stank. Please, by the bathroom."

Tony laughed and took the package from the mailman. He sat down at his desk and opened it, pulling out two envelopes that sat inside. They both read 'Tony' in the center of each, but they were written in completely different handwriting. Choosing the one with careful, neat handwriting first, he opened it and started reading.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Words can't describe how sorry I am about what I did to Howard. I knew him before I got taken by Hydra. He was my friend. In my teen years once, he was more than a friend._

 _Not a day goes by that I don't think about all of the people I've murdered. That's exactly five hundred and fifteen. And yes, I've counted._

 _The day I woke up in the twenty first century in the Helicarrier and Nick Fury handed me my Hydra file, I saw your father's name on the list of people I've killed. I've never felt more remorse than that moment right there._

 _I know what it's like to lose a father. I lost mine to Nazis in World War Two right in front of me. That was my fault too. So I guess I've killed 516._

 _I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused._

 _Although Hydra put this stuff in my head, I still did all the stuff I've done. Nothing can erase that. There's no excuses._

 _I know you'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive me either. I blame myself everyday for all the people I've hurt and killed. I'm not asking for forgiveness, though._

 _May we meet again,_  
 _Avery Evans_

When Tony got done reading the letter, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **CHECK OUT THE LAST BOOK WARRIOR**_


End file.
